Learning to Love
by Seventh Sage
Summary: Yami's a coldhearted Pharaoh who cares about no one. He must save his people, but would he want to? A little slave boy named Yugi could melt his frozen heart, but Yami is afraid it might break. AU.
1. Prologue Yami no Yuugi Dark Game

Alrighty… Kinda… uh… interesting story… I'm very proud of the plot, looking as how it actually HAS one. ^_^ 

Yugi: We are all amazed. Now get on with it.

Ari: *sulks* You're not being very nice and Yugi-ish.

Yugi: Not my fault. This story isn't mushy enough.

Ari: Eh-heh. Um, well, to make room for the plot, this isn't all that mushy. However…

Yugi: NOT MUSHY?!

Ari: Ahem. You still need to say the disclaimer.

Yugi: *mutters* This story isn't mushy enough. Ari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters or whatever. The plot for this story is her own, and she's very proud of it. This story contains yaoi between myself and Yami. This story is semi-A/U, and semi-real.

Ari: Okies. Now, please read, people… ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue 

            _Yami no Yuugi – "Dark Game"_

   The 17-year-old Pharaoh pursed his lips and glanced at the new batch of slaves before him. They were so skinny and weak-looking, their ribcages showing through, their faces full of despair. He turned away. Disgusting creatures. They were already broken. He had wanted to be the one to break them, to teach them that no matter how hard they resist, he would always be the master.

   The Pharaoh sneered.

   "Have some… fun… with them, and put them to work in the kitchens," he commanded his advisors. Tat was one thing they were good for. Broken slaves never bothered to poison the food.

   His head advisor hesitated, as if he still had something to say. The Pharaoh turned to him and waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

   "Th-there is another," the advisor stuttered nervously, bowing. "No more than a boy, really. We found him poking around the palace this morning. He is an orphan that no one wants. Should I send for him? He is a much more pleasing sight than _those_."

   The Pharaoh wrinkled his nose delicately. The slaves shown to him were wretched! Anyone would look better than them. A boy _would_ look fine. It was by his own law that children were not allowed to be mistreated. For a while, people had mistakenly believed that he was less cruel than his father, their old Pharaoh. They soon discovered otherwise. He had merely learned that destroying youngsters greatly reduced the population. What was the point of ruling if he had no people over which to rule?

   "Bring him in." He was intrigued. What would an orphan boy be doing around his palace? And what was he going to do with the child? He could not, by his own laws, torture the kid. But then, he was the Pharaoh. Laws could be bent, and people who knew too much usually… disappeared.

   "Pharaoh Yami," the advisor said respectfully, giving another low bow. "The boy…"

   Yami spun around, his mouth open in preparing of delivering a furious speech for sneaking up behind him. No sound came out as he stared in shock at the image before him, for it was himself.

   _No, not quite…_ Yami breathed again. It was merely someone that looked like him. But the resemblance was startling! The boy had blonde bangs that stuck out around his face, and a crown-like mass of black hair, pointing out in angles, rimmed with crimson. The only difference between the hair of the boy and the Pharaoh were the three vertical streaks of blonde through Yami's hair.

   "What is your name, boy?" Yami demanded. "Don't take all day, and look at me when I'm talking!"

   Deciding the boy was taking too long to comply, the Pharaoh grabbed the boy's hair harshly and wretched his face up to stare into Yami's blood-red ruby eyes. Often, their colour and coldness would make even a warrior blanch. But this time, it was the Pharaoh that flinched, though his gaze still held. The boy's eyes… were sparkling amethysts. They glimmered with soft, beautiful innocence. But through that innocence rang defiance, strong and firm.

   The boy was the first to look away. None could hold the Pharaoh's gaze for long, and this child had been the longest. There was an unsettling quality of icy cruelty in the young Pharaoh's eyes. Imbued with magic, the Pharaoh was cold, condescending, and heartless.

   "Yugi," the boy mumbled.

   "Speak loudly and clearly in the presence of the Pharaoh!" the advisor commanded, striking the boy on the back of his head. The Pharaoh shot him a look and he hung his head. "My apologies, Pharaoh."

   "My name is Yugi, Pharaoh," the boy said, a slight bit louder this time. "I…" He braced himself. "I have done nothing wrong. Why have you captured me?"

   He was on his back immediately, the fist of the advisor flying towards his face. Suddenly, the first stopped. The advisor screamed as the Pharaoh crushed the bones in his hand.

   "Never act without my orders," Yami hissed. He turned to Yugi. "And you. You knew that your 'question' deserved what he would have done."

   Yugi bit his lip.

   "Yes," he whispered, "I knew."

   "Your courage impresses me," the Pharaoh commented, an eyebrow arched perfectly. "Most who dare speak this way would have been dead by know. You know this, and still act in this impertinent manner. Tell me, how old are you?"

   "Sixteen," Yugi answered, and added a belated, "My lord."

   Yami drew a sharp breath. Sixteen… Then he was no longer a child. The law no longer protected him. He could do whatever he wanted to the boy. And if it was true that the child – no, adolescent; he was no longer child, however young he might look – was an orphan, then by law, he belonged to the Pharaoh. To Yami.

   "And you are an orphan?" Yami asked. He hoped he was. It had been long since he owned such a fine-looking slave. The… creatures… that they sent him now were not fit for him. He was their Pharaoh, not a minor lord! He demanded only the finest quality. He needed perfection. This youth was as flawless as humans went.

   "I am…" Yugi whispered, guessing what was to be his fate, knowing that he had nowhere else to go. "My parents have been killed recently in a raid. I have no relatives that I know of, and nowhere to turn."

   "And you came to the palace because…?"

   "Do not listen to him, my lord!" the advisor, silent all this time, exclaimed. "He came as a filthy thief, using his mask of innocence as a disguise. He stole this from the table in your garden."

   He held up a golden pyramid shape, the Ancient Symbol of the Pharaohs on one of its sides. It hung, the tip of the pyramid pointing down, from a sturdy red cord.

   "Do you know the consequences for stealing?" Yami asked sternly, coldly. He felt his insides churn. The penalty was death, unless it was a slave and the master was willing to pay for ten times the object's value. He did not want to kill this youth, and he wondered why. He had ordered hundreds to be executed. Maybe it was because they looked alike. _Oh, if only it was some other object that was almost stolen…_

   Yugi bit his lip and looked up, large amethyst eyes shimmering mystically with unshed tears. The Pharaoh nearly reeled back from their effect. What was more was that the innocent youth was completely unaware of this. Yami searched his eyes for traces of pleading and found none. It hit him. This boy had nothing. He did not want life, but a quick release from existence.

   The Pharaoh shook his head, confused by the sudden ache in his chest. What as it? Why…

   "Shall I have him hung?" the advisor asked, strangely eager. "Just give the command, my lord, my Pharaoh."

   Yami hesitated. He did not want the child – ugh, why did he still think of him as a child?! – to be hurt, for reasons he did not know, did not understand.

   "Let's hear his side of this first," Yami suggested diplomatically. The advisor gaped. The Pharaoh had always killed without thought. Why did he suddenly change?

   "It looked beautiful, Pharaoh," Yugi explained. "And I wasn't going to steal it. I was merely looking at it. I'm sorry, my lord. I did not know that this was your palace."

   Yami smiled softly, and though it was cold, there was a flash of something else in his eyes. He believed the boy. How could it be possible to not to believe someone so innocent and pure, someone so beautiful and… angelic?  
   "I forgive you," Yami announced formally. Now the boy would _have_ to belong to him. He felt no anger, now that his treasured object was not stolen. He could bend the rules. If a slave stole from his master, the master could forgive him. Now… now, Yugi would have to recognize him as his owner.

   To the Pharaoh's surprise, Yugi bowed low and lowered his head in submission.

   "Thank you, my master," Yugi murmured. But when he looked up, his eyes still burned with defiance.

   Yami clapped twice, and a figure came, bowing. It was a somewhat-looked-after slave, trembling in fear, expectant only of duty. He held his gaze to the floor, remaining silent as a mouse. Yugi wondered if perhaps the man was mute. Would he get his tongue cut out too?

   "Prepare him," the Pharaoh commanded, his voice devoid of emotions. "Clean him and give him new clothes, and send him to the room beside my chamber. I want this one to serve me. Only me."

   "That was the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked curiously. He was in a bath – a scented bath! – being scrubbed clean. The coat of dirt and sand was slowly coming off, revealing soft porcelain skin that was snowy white despite the burning sun of the desert. His dusty hair now shimmered like satin, as if made of silky strands of obsidian, outlined in dark garnet, with bangs of spun gold. His large eyes shone with violet fire, a strange innocence of a child mixed with the rebellious sadness of a teen that had seen too much. "He's that young?"

   "It was," the slave that had taken him there replied patiently. Yami had not removed their tongues yet; they were merely not allowed to speak in public. "And a more cruel Pharaoh there never was, or so I was told since childhood. Colder than ice, that one, and more merciless than even his father. I pity him, truly, it was not his fault that he came out this way. Anyone else would have turned out the same."

   "What do you mean?" Yugi asked, splashing around in the bath almost cheerfully. He could easily be cheered by even the smallest things. If something bad was going to happen, then so be it. He would enjoy the time he has now.

   "Poor child, really," the slave muttered, shaking his head sadly. "Had no one to bring him up properly. See, his mother fell ill and died when he was but a wee lad. His father, though Pharaoh, actually managed to learn to love that woman and was heartbroken when it happened. Vowed never to let his son fall victim to love, that one did. He treated the kid, the little toddler, like his heir. He was, of course, but the old Pharaoh never gave him any love or care, like he was an object rather than a son! And he'd beat us, too, whenever we tried to show the lil tot a bit of kindness. It's no wonder he turned out like this, really."

   "When did his father die?"

   "Ah yes, that's another reason he's like this. See, the old Pharaoh died when little Yami was but seven. The little guy had to uphold the whole kingdom for ten years already. Poor thing, our young Pharaoh. He was well-named. Yami, the Darkness. His mood's been dark for years. Didn't even cry at his own father's funeral. Cried for his mother, though. Now, I'll tell you a secret. My lord Yami's heart is not completely frozen yet. He's cruel and arrogant because of his powers, not only as Pharaoh but also as an arch sorcerer and the undisputed champion of Duel Monsters, but there is frost only around the surface of his heart. He treats us bad, because he fears we might break that shield. Oh, don't get me wrong, we're all terrified of him, even if we pity him. Soon, something horrifying will come to pass, and my lord Yami's loyalty to his people will be tested. I have no doubt that he will fail in his present condition of mind. But who knows, maybe between now and then, some little sweetie'll come along and thaw out that piece of ice, teach him to love."

   Yugi shivered despite the steamy warmth of the room. He had originally determined to hate the cruel Pharaoh, but how much anger does he still harbor towards the teen ruler with a broken past? He will never obey Yami by will, of course; he had caused the death of Yugi's family. But could he fight back? And why was the old slave looking at him so strangely when he said the last sentence? Did he expect _Yugi_ to…

   "Here are the clothes that you are to wear," the slave instructed, placing a pile of dark blue-purple materials near the bath and handing Yugi a towel. "Your possessions are by the door. Dress yourself and come out. I will wait for you in the corridor to bring you to your new chamber."

   Yugi put on the silk garments, surprised that they fit perfectly. He checked his raged pack and found that nothing was lost. Checking himself in the mirror, he was amazed at how… good… he looked, and just how much he resembled the Pharaoh. With a last glance, he stepped out.

   "What's your name?" Yugi asked, stepping lightly down the hall.

   "I have none," the slave replied. "We are to forget our names as soon as we enter the service of the Pharaoh, and we remain nameless until the Pharaoh asks it. You, however, have a name, since Pharaoh Yami asked it of you."

   "Yes… I am Yugi…"

   "Yugi… Hmmm… Interesing name, that. It signifies 'Game', did you know? The boy named Game for Yu-Gi-Oh (A/N: or 'Yuugi-Ou' in actual Japanese, I think…) the King of Games."


	2. Chapter 1: Deteriorating Trust

Alright… The first actual chapter… The one before was the prologue. ^_^ Anyway! I can't believe you people actually like this story! Sage thought it was overly depressing and not mushy enough. *nods* 

Yugi: *mutters* Why am I always the one that gets hurt?

Ari: 'Cause Yami's too careful to get hurt. And besides, would you rather it be him?

Yugi: No…

Ari: See? Now, um, did I put a disclaimer on the first one? If not, here…. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, and this story will contain Yaoi (male x male relationships) between Yami and Yugi. If you don't like, don't read. If you're reading this chapter, you must have already read the first one already and know this already. Or maybe not…

Yugi: She said the disclaimer by herself? Wow.

Ari: Yes I did. Hey, did you realize that I almost always end up talking to Yugi in these notes? I wonder why…

Yugi: 'Cause I'm your favorite!

Ari: Maybe… Anyway, I have some bad news. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. The thing is, I didn't have it typed, and one of my friends was reading it last week. He (yeah, it was a guy) was going to give it back on Tuesday of this week, but he was sick, and he was absent all week. The thing is, our winter break starts this weekend, and I won't see any of them for 2 weeks. So, unless he shows up tomorrow (Thursday, I'm writing this on Wednesday) or Friday, you won't see the next chapter for 2 weeks.

Yugi: B-but… Wait, there IS an alternative.

Ari: True… See, I have half of the next chapter typed up. And I still have 1 or 2 more pages of it with me (he only has the first 20 pages), so if you REALLY want to read it, I can post the 2 sections that I have and tell you what happened in between and I'll post the actual chapter after the break. So, think about that, and please vote on either not getting it at all, or getting only the beginning and the end of the next chapter. Anyway, here's the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter One 

            _Deteriorating Trust_

   "This is your room," the old slave announced, gesturing to a large chamber with gilded walls. Furniture of smooth wood, very rare and precious in such a desert, were arranged neatly: a bed, a desk, some shelves. Silks and satins covered the bed, and magical glowing orbs lit the room. There were two doors; one through which they came. The other, however…

   "This leads to the Pharaoh's room," the slave explained. "He has asked your name and chosen you as his personal slave. You belong to him now, and only him. You need not obey anyone else, but you _must_ serve his every wish and whim, no matter how… violating… they might seem. You are to make yourself available to him at all time. If he gives a command, you are expected to oblige within the second. If you fail to meet his standards, you will be tortured and whipped until you wish for death, but you would live. Our Pharaoh used to be a gentle child. Now, he is a monster."

   Yugi shuddered. Was this his fate, to be the toy of a powerful yet heartless king? Was this how he was going to live for the rest of his existence?

   "Stay in this room," the old slave advised. "He would not be pleased if you left without his permission. And try to make him forget your existence at night. Our Pharaoh tends to like people in his bed."

   "Like people in his bed…?" Yugi asked innocently, blinking rapidly. "What do you mean?"

   "To warm his bed," the slave answered. Yugi was still confused. The old slave sighed. "Naked."

   "Oh." Yugi sat down hard, shivering. "The Pharaoh can do things like th-that?!"

   "He is the Pharaoh. There is no authority in Egypt above his. He can do anything he wants, and no one can say otherwise. Remember this, young Yugi. You are a handsome child. Our Pharaoh likes people like that. He will… use… you until you are old and your beauty has faded, then he will toss you aside."

   The slave let himself out as Yugi buried his face in his pillow and sobbed. He understood what the old man meant, and he was horrified. He didn't want to be used like _that_! He didn't want to be here at all. He wanted to be at home with his family – the family that the Pharaoh killed. He Pharaoh he now served. He wondered if he could kill the Pharaoh. It would be easy, being this close to him. They all thought he was too innocent for such an action. His sniffling stopped. He would destroy Yami.

   Yet… yet how could he? How could he take a life? How could he harm someone who trusted him enough to place him in this position, especially after he learned of Yami's childhood? And the golden pyramid… The charm that had gotten him into all this trouble… Yugi said nothing when questioned, but the reason he came into the well-guarded garden and picked it up was because he had one that looked the same. He had a dream that he would see it, ad ream of the youth that looked like an older version of himself. But his dream had promised happiness, and he felt naught but pain.

   "So… _you_ are eh lucky favourite of the Pharaoh."

   Yugi leaped up and spun around to face the voice, hurriedly scrubbing tears from his eyes. For a second, he forgot to breathe. It was impossible… yet it was real.

   "Many people have this reaction when they first meet me," the figure commented, chuckling. "I have gotten used to it. I will be here a lot, so you might as well get used to me."

   "D-d-dark Magician!" Yugi managed to exclaim. "You're the Dark Magician!"

   "I am," the newcomer confirmed, eyes twinkling in amusement.

   "But how?" Yugi asked. "I thought Duel Monsters all resided in the Shadow Realm. Unless… Am I in the Shadow Realm? But… no, I don't feel any different than normal. Last time I dueled for real, I had to concentrate so hard just to keep my own soul intact."

   "This is the world," Dark Magician informed him. "You are not in the Shadow Realm. The Pharaoh is a great magic-user. He has brought some of us, his favourite Duel Monsters, to this world to serve him. I am usually his bodyguard. He must favour you greatly, to send us, his most preferred, to see to you. I am yours to command, little Master. My duty is to serve and protect you, with my life if need be."

   "And I am to see to your needs," a feminine voice said. (A/N: No, no dirty implications there. Not _that_ kind of needs.) A golden-haired woman stepped out from behind the armored Dark Magician. She had pale blue skin that glimmered faintly, and long and delicate pointed ears. "Indeed, I am the Mystical Elf, the Healer of the Pharaoh's palace. For as long as you are here, I shall be a nurse to you."

   Yugi was confused. He was so set on hating the Pharaoh, but how could he dislike someone who saved him from death, gave him such a beautiful home, and even provided him, a slave, with servants?

   "Why is he doing this for me?" Yugi asked, momentarily overwhelmed. "Isn't he supposed to be cold and cruel? Doesn't he use slaves only for… that… purpose? Not that I want to…"

   The two Duel Monsters glanced at each other. Apparently, the Dark Magician was the leader. As the Mystical Elf left for whatever reason, he sat down and placed little Yugi on his lap, like an older teen comforting his little brother.

   "I won't lie to you," Dark Magician said. "It is true, the Pharaoh sometimes – okay, _often_ – uses his slaves for pleasure. His acts are selfish, and benefit only him, but he actually isn't as bad as some other nobles. What he does, it is because it is helpful to him. He, at least, does not go out of his way to hurt another. I would advise that you be aware of his counselors. Those advisors do not partake in certain activities that you consider disgusting, but they are far worse. They live for the pain they cause others. Just wish that they are nowhere near you when the Pharaoh or myself are not around."

   "You speak well of him…" Yugi noted. "The Pharaoh, I mean. Yet others say that he is completely heartless."

   The Dark Magician nodded. "He is sometimes like that to his own people. I think it is because he resents them. He is very kind to us, though, especially to Dark Spellcasters like myself, because, truly, that is what he is. He shows us his gentler side, and thus we obey him in battle. That is what most Duelists lack. He cares about our well-being, and so we respect him." He smiled softly. "Do not worry, little Master. I do not believe he will try to hurt you. You will remain in his good favour for long, perhaps long enough to earn yourself a title."

   "Is…" Yugi choked on his words. "Is going to… send for me… tonight?"

   Dark Magician looked at him, his icy blue eyes softening with pity. "Perhaps. That habit is one fact that I cannot deny. I'm sorry, little one, that someone so innocent will have to suffer such a fate."

   "I'm not a child anymore," Yugi whispered, his face pale. He seemed to talk to himself, to try to convince himself. "I am past the time of a sheltered life. I would have to face this sooner or later." He glanced at Dark Magician. "Did you know I'm sixteen?"

   "Sixteen?!" Dark Magician exclaimed in surprise. "Already? I thought you were just a boy of eight!"

   "Many people do," Yugi explained, smiling bitterly. "That's one reason I stayed in relatively good health. Because of _his_ law that forbids violence against children. And yet, I now end up here, as his toy."

   A knock came at the door. The Mystical Elf came in, curtsying.

   "The Pharaoh has completed his rounds. He wishes to talk to the boy Yugi. Alone."

   Yugi stood up stiffly, scared and tense, as cold fingers seemed to clutch at his heart. Part of him still hated and feared Yami, a deep, flaring hatred, but part of him pitied the young Pharaoh. He wanted to help him, to comfort him, but he had no wish to do _that_, even with the most powerful person in their country. Still, part of him wondered what it would be like. Disgusted, he pushed the thought firmly from his mind.

   As the door opened again, Dark Magician bowed and left. Yugi shrank back involuntarily from those cold red eyes. It was unreasonable, he knew. Yami was merely looking at him. But those eyes… It was as if they had never held warmth in their entire existence, or, if they had, it had been left to burn itself out eons ago.

   "Please, do not fear me so," Yami muttered softly as he entered. It was strange, this strong compelling to be gentle to this boy, this _nobody_. But ever since he had set eyes on him, his heart ached with a terrifying emotion that he could not, did not want to, identify. He tried to push it away, but it had merely struck him back with unbelievable strength. It hurt… And now he knew what had happened.

   Yugi stared up, defiant once more. This was the Pharaoh that had beat people without thought, that had thrown their lives away as if they were worth no more than the dirty rags that his regular slaves wore. He clenched his fists. This was the one responsible for his family's death.

   Yami sat down on Yugi's bed and pulled the younger boy down beside him. Yugi stiffened, and Yami sighed inwardly. He had done everything in his power to help him, to make him comfortable, and yet, he still stayed away.

   "Why were you so captivated by my Millennium Puzzle?" Yami asked to break the silence. "The golden Pyramid shape, I mean. It is an object of magic…"

   Yugi hesitated. Yami was being so kind, it hurt. Why was he so gentle? If only he had been as cruel as they said, then Yugi could hate him in peace. As it was, he felt something different from hatred. _Very_ different…

   The Pharaoh pulled the tiny body close to him, marveling in Yugi's warmth. The boy submitted to his touch, though Yami suspected that it was not chosen but unconscious instinct. The tips of Yugi's hair brushed his cheek, and he turned to kiss them. Yugi looked up, startled, and Yami felt a faint blush creep up his neck. He wanted to caress Yugi's soft, smooth skin, to kiss the full, soft mouth. Maybe this night he could order Yugi to… keep him warm at night. He smirked at his own reluctance to say _that_ word.

   "Kiss me," Yami commanded. He wanted to feel the boy, _needed_ to feel him. He had made it no secret that he did what he wanted with female _and_ male slaves. But… he had never felt this strange feeling before. He had never felt such a need to hold one person, only one. Before, anyone would do. Now, only this one person could satisfy him.

   "Wha-wha?!" Yugi stammered. _Kiss_ him? Kiss another guy, the Pharaoh, no less, on the lips? Part of him wanted to either run or freeze in place. Part of him, however, yearned for the feel of something soft against his lips. Yami's lips looked so red, so sensual. Yugi hesitated. If he kissed him… there would be no turning back. Though he was no youngster, he did not have the "outside knowledge" that 16-year-olds were supposed to have. Though there was only a year of age difference between them, Yami had been forced to grow up too quickly, while Yugi had retained a childish innocence.

   Apparently, Yugi's hesitation was too long for Yami's liking. The older boy pressed his lips to those of the younger and kissed him passionately. Yugi had the chance to draw one sharp breath before his body automatically took over, surrendering to Yami's hot sweetness. For a short while, they forgot all their troubles and believed that everything would turn out all right. Anyone peeking in would have thought they were lovers, instead of master and slave. Yugi's trembling body was pressed tightly against Yami's, and his little hands clutched desperately at the Pharaoh's clothes. But it id not last long. As Yami broke the kiss to gulp fresh air, Yugi pushed himself away, eyes wide with fear. Yami grunted and pulled him close again, growling when he tried to struggle.

   "Yami, no…" Yugi wailed, tears stinging his eyes. He tried to duck away, but could not. "Yami, please don't… I'm not ready for this. I'm… I…" He bit back a sob as Yami crushed him against his body.

   "You belong to me," Yami growled. "You are mine. You are ready for anything the second I ask. You will do whatever I want. And if you disobey me, there will be dire consequences. I will not tolerate disobedience. Have I made myself clear?"

   Yugi, limp within Yami's arms, nodded weakly and collapsed against his master.

   "Yugi… Yugi…"

   Yugi opened his eyes and stared up into the blue ice of the Dark Magician's eyes. He was aware of an emptiness in his stomach, and a strange ache in his heart. He could not remember what had happened.

   "You fell unconscious," Dark Magician explained, as if reading his thoughts. "You have been out cold for quite a while now, after…"

   "After Yami forced me to kiss him," Yugi muttered bitterly. "I didn't have a choice at all. He just decided that he wanted to, and he just… he…"

   Yugi quivered, keeping back a sob.

   "Try to forgive him," Dark Magician requested softly. Yugi looked up, surprised. The Duel Monster's steely eyes were emotionless, but somehow, they seemed warmer, but more distant. "Do not be so harsh on him. We Duel Monsters have seen a side of him that no one else has. He keeps it hidden most of the time, but he knows that we would never betray him. He trusts us far more than he does humans." He glanced down at Yugi and held his eyes. "You have hurt him, did you know? No, don't worry, I know it was unintentional. He is very upset, though he has asked me to not to tell you the reason."

   "I'm sorry…" Yugi whispered. It had not occurred to him that the "heartless" Pharaoh could have feelings. He shook his head inwardly, wanting to kick himself for being a fool. _Everyone has feelings, no matter how they might hide them._ He hesitated. Maybe he should go apologize. And then… what? Offer to kiss him without running away this time? He sighed. "Where… where is he?"

   "The library," Dark Magician replied. He held out a hand to restrain Yugi. "He has asked us to keep you in this room for this evening, until he can show you around tomorrow. He is worried that the guards and advisors might cause trouble for you."

   The door opened and the Mystical Elf stepped in, balancing a few plates and pitchers. She walked gracefully, and set them down carefully on a small table next to the bed. Delicious smells floated to Yugi's nose. It was finder food than he had ever eaten.

   "Is this what the slaves get to eat?" Yugi asked incredulously. _Probably not,_ he thought. _But why does he treat me so nicely?_

   "No, of course not," the Mystical Elf said, laughing. "These are from the food prepared for the Pharaoh and his council. Master Yami had personally picked out these pieces for you. Eat, little master. It would not do for you to get sick."

   Yugi needed no more encouragements. He was famished! He grinned and dug into his food wholeheartedly, savouring the different tastes. There was dry bread, seasoned with spices, and different meats, expertly prepared. Yugi was amazed to find vegetables. The green plants were very rare and precious in their desert country. And there were so many drinks… Yami had sent him pitchers of wine, juice, and punch, all icy cold and delicious. Yugi sighed happily and leaned back. (A/N: Ugh… It's right before lunch… This is making me hungry!)

   As Yugi ate, the Dark Magician and the Mystical Elf conferred in the hall. The Dark Magician was worried.

   "What do you think of him?" the Dark Magician asked quietly. "The child, I mean. The Master… It's obvious. But… What if…?"

   The Mystical Elf looked surprised. "I thought you liked him? He is quite sweet and obliging, if somewhat troubled. What is bothering you? He has an aura of innocence. I quite approve of the Master's choice this time. Maybe finally…"

   "That is what I am afraid of!" Dark Magician exclaimed softly, frustrated. "I took a measure of his mind. It is pure innocence! How could it be true? What if he hid something? Yet, everything was simple, in plain sight. Where could he have hidden his darker feelings? I could find none at all. And you've seen the Master's mind. It is dark and forbidding; a gloomy labyrinth. Would they match?"

   "It seems almost as if they were two halves of a whole," Mystical Elf noted thoughtfully. "Was it meant to be this way? Would they clash, or would they actually be…? But I feel that this is the last chance. Either this boy frees his heart, or no one ever will."

   The two Duel Monsters fell silent as Yami glided towards the room. They were troubled, still. Their discussion showed nothing.

   "Talking about me?" Yami asked, smiling wryly. "Yes, I can tell. Don't worry, talk all you want. It doesn't matter." He looked hesitant. "The boy… Yugi… Is he alright? Is he adjusting well? I don't want to go in yet, in case he's still resentful. But tonight… Tell him that I will wait for him in my room tonight."

   Dark Magician hesitated. "Is that wise, Master? He is still wary of you. If you force your affections upon him, he might become even more distrustful. Master, we are not blind to human hearts. We know how you are starting to feel."

   The Pharaoh stopped in his tracks. "You know nothing about my heart!" he declared harshly, then looked down, ashamed. It was the first time he had spoken to his Duel Monsters in that manner. "I'm sorry… But how could you know when even I myself do not?"

   Unknown to them, Yugi was listening to their conversation. He frowned, troubled. What did the Pharaoh feel? And what was it that he felt? A part of him actually _wanted_ to spend the night with Yami, warm in his arms. He was confused, as he had been ever since coming here. _No,_ he corrected. _Ever since I had that dream._

   He sighed. Life was never easy to understand. He went through his bag and brought out his Duel Monster deck, sifting through it absently. So, Yami was Yu-Gi-Oh, the King of Games. Yami was his hero before they met, the best player and his favourite game. And yet… He traced the lines on his Dark Magician card. Would he ever be as good as the Pharaoh? Yugi sorted through his cards, waiting… waiting for the night, the night that he feared, for there was nothing else he could do…

   Yami paced around his room, oblivious of its splendor. Curtains of gold threads framed large windows of polished wood that led to a balcony, made of the same white marble as the walls of his palace, overlooking a garden of flowers bright by day and aromatic by night. Delicate tapestries covered his walls, shimmering mysteriously in the light of his magical glow orbs. Huge wooden chests lined a wall, containing his clothes. His bed rested against the other wall, big enough to easily fit more than five people, and strewn with sheets of silk, satin, and velvet, and soft down pillows. A silver bedside table held another glow orb, and a bookshelf nearby held a selection of his favourite books. A large oak table, adorned with gold, silver and gems, supported stacks of paper. On it rested an intricately carved golden box holding the dueling deck of the King of Games. It was locked by Yami's magic.

   Yami changed in front of the large mirrors with a gilded and jeweled frame, which rested at the other side of his bed. Off went his fancy Pharaoh outfit, and he shrugged into a plain, thin black robe. His tanned skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat. He smiled sadly and a bit wistfully as he remembered the sweet taste of Yuig's lips. For the first time, he started to question his morals. Did he have any right to force Yugi to kiss him? Would he have a right to order the younger boy to sleep with him?

   His eyes strove around the room and rested on the golden pyramid object that had brought Yugi. He had asked the Dark Magician to bring it to his room. He hesitated. He wanted to get rid of it, but knew that it _must_ be kept safe. Soon, he would need to use it to sacrifice his life for his people. His lips curled into a snarl. Why should _he_ give up his life for _them_, when they did nothing for him? The responsible part of him was also torn. On the one hand, he could not just let his people die, but on the other hand, he had no heir, so who would rule his people? He did not want an all-out struggle for power in his country, whether he lived or not.

   Yami paced again, ending at the door that connected his room to Yugi's. He threw open the door.

   "Ph-pharaoh," Yugi stammered, leaping to his feet, trying to organize the Duel Monsters cards that tumbled out of his lap. Yami felt his pulse quicken for a second. The boy looked so unbelievably cute! Yami cleared his throat.

   "Come into my room," Yami commanded softly, and gently steered Yugi there with a hand on his arm. Yugi bit his lip in sudden fear. Yami sighed and turned to him, annoyance apparent on his face. "Hurry up, you, and stop cowering."

   Once inside, Yami pulled Yugi onto the bed roughly as the younger boy gaped at the room's beauty. He nearly gasped as Yugi's warmth seeped through their thin robes. He pulled the younger one on top of him and once again tasted his lips. Yugi whimpered in fear and shrank away, but Yami pounced on him and took his mouth once again, this time slipping his tongue in to taste the insides. Yugi's eyes were wide with terror, those innocent violet orbs gathering glimmering tears. Yami hesitated. Why did he feel so much pain when the little one cried? Without knowing why, he nuzzled Yugi's cheek gently and kissed his eyes. Yugi looked up to a surprising gentleness in his hard eyes, and for a short moment, he felt safe. Then, the moment passed, and Yami grabbed the younger boy again around his waist and pulled him down. He was angry with himself, and he vented his anger out on Yugi. At the amethyst-eyed boy's pain, his anger rose even more.

   "Take off your clothes," Yami growled, aching to touch Yugi. His own robe had nearly fallen off already. He shrugged out of it and tugged on Yugi's robe, as the youth lay frozen. As Yami pressed Yugi to him, Yugi gasped involuntarily at the rush of heat. Yami's muscles were hard and strong beneath his silky, pampered skin. Yugi's body, of its own accord, fitted into Yami comfortably. He could not stop his arms from wrapping themselves around Yami's body, or his hands tangling themselves in his hair. A content sigh escaped his lips, though he did not mean to. _But oh, it felt so wonderful..._ Yugi's body relaxed despite his protest, and he quit struggling.

   Yami marveled at Yugi's warm softness. It seeped through him, warming his heart like nothing had ever done before. He moved slowly, being as gentle as he knew how with this little treasure. He sighed happily when Yugi relaxed, his body submitting to Yami even if his mind did not. Yami kissed him again, causing him to surrender completely. Then… The Pharaoh forced his will upon the innocent one…

   Yugi lay sniffling on the bed, curled up and trembling. Yami was asleep beside him, exhausted by his activities. Yugi wiped away his tears and pulled his legs up, his arms encircling his knees, backing away to the edge of the bed, away from Yami. Another sob rose in his throat. The Pharaoh had been so kind to him before, that he was starting to believe that he might possibly want more than just a person to make him feel good. But then… then… Yugi rolled onto his back, wondering why he stayed here. He was so close to escape… If he were to just get up, go to the balcony and leave by climbing over the garden walls, he would be free. But somehow, a strange impulse kept him back. A strange impulse made his heart ache at the very suggestion of leaving Yami.

   Yami turned in his sleep and draped an arm around Yugi's shoulders, and gently tried to tug him close. Yugi stiffened and pulled back. Yami growled softly and moved closer, both arms encircling the younger. Yugi stared in fear, but the tug in his heart forced him to stay. Once again, despite all his precautions, he relaxed and leaned into Yami's embrace, fully aware that he would regret every second of this night, come morning. But right now… He breathed in Yami's scent, so spicy and intoxicating, and slept with his head on the Pharaoh's chest.

   The next morning, Yami woke up feeling grumpy and cold, and wondered why. He was so warm the night before, beside Yugi's tiny body… He stirred and opened his eyes, searching around his bed. Ah, so that was it. Yugi was gone. Where was he? Yami heard someone trip and a muffled "ow", and smiled in amusement. So, Yugi was back in his room. Yami sighed at the loss, but shook his head. Despite all his claims, he felt that it was somehow wrong, what he did the night before. But he never felt that way about another slave. He invaded their privacy as much as he wanted, and it always seemed perfectly fine. Now, he was starting to regret sleeping with them, not so much because he was starting to respect them, but because he suddenly felt that he did not want to share his body with anyone except Yugi. Yugi… It all came back to Yugi. Yami got up and knocked on Yugi's door. The little one opened it hesitantly and warily, gulping when he saw Yami. The Pharaoh's heart wrenched painfully.

   "Will you dress me and comb my hair?" Yami asked quietly, surprising himself. He was the Pharaoh! He _never_ asked! "Please?" Yami blinked. What was he doing?! This was a slave, nevertheless a beautiful one. Pharaohs don't ask. They don't say "please". They demand, and people obey.

   Yugi hesitated, blushing. He could not keep his eyes off of Yami's body. It was so perfectly formed, in such perfect proportions, with a soft tan. The morning light made his lightly sweating body glisten. Yugi hurried to get his clothes. As he tried to get the tight-fitting garments onto Yami, his fingers brushed across Yami's skin and he felt a pleasant tingle. He turned more red, glad that Yami could not see him. Because of Yugi's small stature, Yami knelt for him to comb his hair. For some reason, it felt… right. Yugi sighed happily as he ran a comb through his hair, feeling the soft silkiness of each strand. It was over all too soon, and Yami stood up.

   "I have a meeting this morning," he informed Yugi. "The Duel Monsters will bring you your breakfast. When I return, I will give you a tour of my palace. This is where you will stay for the rest of your life, so take note."

   Yugi was left there alone, and he soon became bored. He decided to explore the Pharaoh's room. After all, he had not been forbidden to. After going around the inside, he walked to the balcony and stared, mesmerized, at the garden in full bloom. He thought he heard a sound behind him, but the flowers captivated his attention. Too late, he realized that someone was behind him, as a hand clamped over his mouth and he was lifted into the air.

   "Got him!" a muffled voice called. There was a knock to the back of his head, and he fell unconscious.

   Yami stirred his honeyed milk as the voices droned on and on. He sighed. What were these meetings for? He wanted to go back to little Yugi, that cutie. He wondered how he could regain his trust after what had happened the night before, or if he had his trust in the first place. He sighed again. He should have just slept, instead of forcing Yugi to do that. He had other slaves to force his will. But no… Suddenly, he wanted no one except Yugi. He wanted that beautiful, innocent, amethyst-eyed, pale-skinned boy passionately.

   The door burst open, and the guards standing outside were blown in. Dark Magician leapt up, ready to protect his master. He calmed as he recognized the auras of the magic. The Celtic Guardian stepped in, sword drawn, followed by a very worried Mystical Elf. The Summoned Skull took up the rear, dragging one of Yami's counselors.

   "Yugi vanished!" Mystical Elf declared. Yami froze, all thought fleeing from his mind. "I brought him his breakfast, and I was planning on introducing him to some of the other Duel Monsters, but when I arrived, he was gone. This one," she gestured to the counselor harshly, an unusual flaming anger in her eyes, "was in your room. He believes that Yugi escaped from your balcony."

  "And do you believe that?" Yami asked calmly. He was crying within. _Yugi, did I misjudge you? Did you desert me in my time of need?_

   "No," she whispered. "I do not believe that." Her soft eyes hardened, as did her gentle voice. "I believe that he was kidnapped."

   Yami stood up, forgetting the meeting. Only his Duel Monsters knew how important Yugi was to him. He did not understand it, could not stop it. All he needed to know was that Yugi was safe. If anything happened to him… "Go look for him!" he commanded all the Duel Monsters.

   No sooner had he said this than they zoomed away to carry out his wishes. Soon, they came back with the amethyst-eyed boy. Dark magician looked even more angry than usual. Yami stared into Yugi's gentle eyes and reeled back in shock. Yugi's eyes were flaming with reproach.

   "What happened?" Yami asked gently. When he tried to put his arms around Yugi, the little one backed away in fear.

   "Don't' pretend that you don't know," Yugi said, glaring fiercely. "Yes, I know I'm speaking out of turn. What are you going to do? Slap me? That will not stop me from fighting against your cruelty. I refuse to respect you heartless torturer!"

~~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~~

   I could not believe this. He was truly acting as if he did not know what I was talking about. As if!

   This morning, I was snatched from my room… This is what happened while _he_ ate and talked.

   When I woke again from the knock on my head, I was in a small, dank room that smelled like dried blood and bile. I shuddered. Where was this? Why was I here?

   I sat up groggily and saw one of Yami's counselors. So, he was the one that grabbed me.

   "Awake?" he asked in a sickeningly silky voice. "Good. I want you to feel every second of this. Oh, do you not know what I'm talking about? You should. You see, you refused our Pharaoh last night. That is a big no-no. Of course, he isn't pleased. Most displeased, in fact. Therefore, we will carry out his will. See this place? I promise you that you will come here again. For this… is our torture chamber."

   I sobbed inwardly, while trying to put up a brave front. How could Yami do this to me? I wasn't trying to counter his wishes. I was merely scared. And he didn't look angry this morning… For a while, I had actually thought that he enjoyed my company, not just my body. I let out a sniffle that I had not been able to control. I hoped that he cared. Because… I was falling in love with him…

   It was a while later that the Dark Magician found me. I was thankful. He scooped me up and carried me away. Unfortunately, "away" was "to Yami". And so, I stood in front of him, both terrified and defiant. And upset. Definitely upset; heartbroken.

~~~~~End Yugi's POV~~~~~

   Yami drew a sharp breath as tears gathered in Yugi's large eyes, making them sparkle like violet diamonds. Once again, he put his arms around the innocent boy and felt him relax this time. Ignoring his counselors' incredulous stares, he drew Yugi close and stroked his hair comfortingly. He knew that he was acting strange, but he did not care. He just wanted to, _needed_ to, protect this beautiful angelic figure…

   Yugi gasped in pain as Yami's hand slid down his spine, under the collar of his shirt. The Pharaoh sprang back immediately, his face clouded with fury. Yugi whimpered. He could not stop that gasp of pain… But Yami's anger was not directed at him. The Pharaoh ripped off Yugi's robe.

   "Who did this?!" Yami demanded in rage. "Who dared hurt him without my consent?" He turned to the Dark Magician. "Where did you find him?"

   "The torture chamber," Dark Magician replied. The High Counselor was there, beating the poor boy. He claimed that it was by your orders. I beg your pardon if it was, Master, but I blasted him at moment's impulse. He is unconscious."

   Yami hesitated. He should stay at the meeting, but Yugi was more important. He blinked. How did _that_ happen? Yet, it was true. Yet now, how could Yugi ever trust him again? He thought that _Yami_ was the one that ordered this. Growling inwardly and promising himself that he would have a little talk with his advisors – they were acting much too freely lately – Yami stood up.

   "This meeting is adjourned," he announced. "If anyone needs either the Healer or me, we will be in my room." He gestured to the Duel Monsters, and picked up Yugi, cradling him gently. "Come…"

   Yugi's head swam, once again between conflicting emotions. Yami was the one that had hurt him. But Yami was the one that was being kind to him now. Yami had caused the death of his family. Yami had saved him from execution and taken him in. Yami was the Pharaoh, his worst enemy. Yami was the one he loved, though he would never admit it. Yami… Yet, as much as he wanted to, how could he hate Yami? But just as much, how could he trust him again? Pain… the pain on his body, the pain in his heart. He could not let himself trust the one he wanted most…


	3. Chapter 2: A Bond Regained

Alrighty! Chapter 2 (well, the third chapter, officially "chapter 2" since the first one was a prologue). Bleh, I'm hungry… 

Yugi: Why?

Ari: We did the 30-hour famine thing at school, so I haven't eaten for 30 hours… Actually, I wasn't that hungry. I was mostly bored because there wasn't a computer around. I even managed to beat my Yu-Gi-Oh game. I got all the characters, and I've beaten all of them except Kaiba's stupid duel computer. Ooooohhhh, and I have all the God-Cards! ^_^ So, one of my friends ended up playing my game (Meh… It takes him 20 minutes to beat who I can beat in 2 minutes, and using my super deck too!) and I ended up helping him. Oh, but I did manage to write a whole bunch of pages. *nods*

Yugi: Quit blabbering…

Ari: *sulks* Fine. Anyway, this is the semi-mushy chapter… Also the one where I'm missing a few pages… I'll either update or re-post this chapter after I get my story back.

Yugi: You forgot something.

Ari: Right. Since I'm too distracted to talk (once again, I have to babysit my little brother), you can just read the disclaimer on the first chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 

            _A Bond Regained_

   Yugi felt his head clear as a soft cloth ran over his body. He sighed contently and leaned into the arm that was supporting him, and was pulled against a lean but muscular body. Something in his memory stirred as he breathed a spicy scent and felt silky skin come in contact with his cheek, but he did not want to think. All he knew was that he felt no more pain, and everything was fuzzy and warm.

   "Is he recovering well, Master?" a feminine voice called, sounding far away, as if she was on the other side of a door.

   "He's fine now," the person holding Yugi replied, with a trace of an emotion that Yugi could not place. "He is starting to com around." A slight pause. "Send someone in with more warm water, my Healer. The bath is turning cold."

   "Yes, Master." Was that amusement…?

   Master… Yugi tried to grasp the situation without opening his eyes. Who was always called "Master"? And Healer… He knew a healer… She was taking care of him. But who was she? He should know… He felt that he should know who the "Master" was before knowing himself.

   The door opened and closed. Someone gasped in shock. "My lord, that is not proper!" The person sounded flustered.

   "Just pour the water," the person beside Yugi commanded. Yugi noted curiously that his tone changed from warm request to cold command. Yugi shivered. The person was also called "my lord". Who was it? Yugi snuggled closer and felt warm water run over his body.

   "As you wish, Pharaoh." The door opened and closed again.

   Pharaoh… Yugi tried to remember who the Pharaoh was. Wasn't he the "bad guy"? But this man could not possibly be bad. He was gentle and warm and loving. Something tugged on Yugi's memory. The Pharaoh's name… Shadow, gloom, dark… Yami! Yugi sprang back into reality.

   Yugi's eyes flew open. "Gomen nasai!" Yugi exclaimed. (A/N: Means "sorry"…) He tried to pull away.

   "Shhhh… It's alright…" Yami hugged Yugi close, and the young one's heart soared. He turned and put his arms around Yami, rubbing his cheek against his soft skin. Yami smiled. He sat on a chair beside the bath, his short off, washing the little one, his amethyst-eyed beauty.

   "I got you wet…" Yugi commented with regret. "You didn't have to do this… You could have just told a slave to."

   "I wanted to," Yami murmured. "And I owe you that much for your suffering. I am truly sorry, little Yugi. I had no idea that my High Counselor would do something as such. I swear to you that it was without my order or even consent."

   "I…" Yugi hesitated. He wanted to trust Yami; he really did. But what if something happened again… his heart… _How could I trust?_

~~~~~Yami's POV~~~~~

   What had hurt Yugi so? That was the first concern in my mind. Why did he look so pained? I felt anger rise. I tried so hard for him. Why couldn't he see that? Why won't he let me in? Whenever I managed to get close to him, he would push me away again. This morning, I was going to apologize for last night. Everything would have been alright if my counselor hadn't hurt him under my name. Well, I would make sure it would never happen again. I had a nice "talk" with them.

   Earlier today, when I ended the meeting, Yugi was feverish, and his wounds started to bleed badly. I carried him to my room, and asked the Mystical Elf to heal him. Knowing he was in good hands, I left to find the high counselor.

   Needless to say, he was terrified to see me. Normally, I would have had him beheaded. I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

   "Don't you ever do that again!" I growled, and threw him against the wall. Ever since Yugi came, I felt that many things that I had always done were wrong, killing people needlessly being one of them. If I had refrained from dealing death to amuse myself, Yugi might have been happy with his parents. I wondered, now, if I had the chance to change those decisions, would I? For that would mean that Yugi would be gone from me forever… Would I be content with only memories of him, if that would make him happy?

   "I am sorry, my lord!" the counselor cringed. "I had done what I thought was best, truly. The boy was disrespectful and disobedient to you, my Pharaoh. I meant only to teach a slave to obey his master."

   I glared at him coldly, fuming inside. "Recall that he is not 'a' slave. He is _my_ slave. You will not touch him without my consent, unless he is threatening my life, which is not the case."

   "Yes, my lord," he said, bowing. What was that gleam in his eyes? I shrugged it off. Yugi will be safe now.

   When I decided to bathe Yugi myself, I discovered what my nameless emotion was. When I viewed his peaceful beauty, my heart leapt. As I held him close and gently wiped away dried blood from his soft, fragile body, I put  name to that elusive feeling… It was… love…

~~~~~End Yami's POV~~~~~

   "You know, Yami, your Torture Chamber smells horrible," Yugi joked, smiling weakly. "How could you stand to go in there?"

   Yami made a face, contrasting with his dignified air. "I don't go there," he admitted. "I guess people call me cruel, and I suppose I can never deny that, looking at the countless number of people I killed…" He gulped, knowing that Yugi's parents were amongst these. "But I don't take pleasure in others' pain. I do not stand for torture. My father built the chamber, and I guess I just kept it there because my advisors liked it." He sighed. "My advisors are acting too freely… Oh, look, sorry… I didn't mean to burden you with my problems."

   Yugi felt a wave of pity. Though not all his actions were correct, Yami was the only thing holding their country together. Though he disregarded life, he still cared about his people's well-being as a whole. Yugi realized that, as the feared Pharaoh, Yami really had no on to talk to, to share the burden with, except his Duel Monsters, and they cared nothing about the human world.

   "You can talk to me," Yugi offered timidly. "I can help you…"

   Yami smiled softly. _Such as sweet child… Even as he fears me, he tries to aid and comfort me… Will you be a friend to me, Yugi?_

   That night, Yugi lay in his room, trembling in fear. Would Yami force him, once again, to… He whimpered. Yet, a part of his mind wanted to go. A part of his mind liked the feeling of the Pharaoh's flesh pressed against his, the sweet taste of his mouth, the intoxicating scent of sweat mingled with aromatic flowers. He pushed away those images, those desires. Yami had violated his privacy, true, but he belonged to the Pharaoh anyway. And somehow, he knew that Yami had been gentle with him.

   The minutes of dread dragged on, slowly becoming an hour. The night grew long, and still Yami had not come. Yugi blinked. Had Yami forgotten him? Or was the Pharaoh there at all? But yes… Yugi could hear the sounds of gentle breathing. He shivered. He had never realized how cold the nights were. Last night, he was warm… warm beside Yami's body…

   A bright rectangle of light appeared, and Yugi shielded his eyes. When his eyes were adjusted, he realized that it was Yami. He shook and backed away, trying to curls into a small ball and disappear.

   "Are you alright?" Yami asked softly. "It's cold, isn't it? You will be warm with me…"

   As Yugi shook his head fearfully, Yami sighed. Did the little one really dislike him that much? He looked down sadly, regretting the events of the night before more and more every second. He sighed again, and left silently. Every night, he would ask, but he will force no longer.

   _Huh…?_ Yugi blinked in surprise. _Yami left? He could have commanded me to go, but he didn't…_

   A few seconds later, however, Yami returned, this time carrying a huge stack of… something. Yugi sat up, clutching his blanket close, trying to see what they were. Yami smiled at his curiosity and placed the stack at the foot of his bed.

   "Blankets and coverlets," Yami explained. "As you can see, it's a bit cold near my room, because of the balcony. I like to keep the windows open so the fragrance of the flowers can drift in. The temperature had never dropped this low before, even in winter. I fear that… they…"

   Yugi gaped, and Yami laughed at the expression. "I will never force you to do something you don't want to… never again…"

   Yami turned and left, though not without traces of bittersweet longing. It took an effort from shivering himself. The night was indeed very cold. He could not burden Yugi anymore, but he knew that his time was coming. Soon, soon… When he obtains all the items and the other one connected to them, he would have to commence the ritual. Before then, he would have to have a queen, and hopefully, an heir. But now, now… He did not want a queen. There was _one_ that he loved, and he could never produce a child with— He shook his head. Even if Yugi was noble-born, they could not love each other legally. And it was not as if Yugi loved now, or even _liked_ him.

   "Y-yami?" Yugi's voice broke into his thoughts. "Good-night, and…" He hesitated. "Thank you."

   "Good-night, Yugi," Yami replied. "There is nothing to thank me for. I should not have done… that… in the first place." _Is there a still chance for us?_

   Yugi burrowed into the blankets, marveling at the heat they provided. Of course. Yami probably imbued them with fire spells for him. He liked how Yami was staring to regard him as a human instead of just as a possession. Warm, happy, he slept.

   As the days drew on, the Pharaoh and the little slave boy became closer and closer. The advisors, hawk-eyed and jealous, noticed this, as did the Duel Monsters, who loved their Master fiercely in another way. Yugi, without meaning to, without trying to, gained more and more influence with Yami. A touch on his arm kept him from signing an execution; a pleading look from Yugi, and he refrained from handing a slave to his advisors to torture; the very sight of the boy at the door made him abandon his meetings. Yet, they wondered what the Pharaoh could possibly be doing with Yugi, for the two strictly avoided the subject of "bed". Often, they sat amid the precious flowers of Yami's garden and just… talked. However, no one knew what subjects were discussed, as the Pharaoh banned all but Yugi from his presence. Some wondered, and only the Duel Monsters knew for sure, that Yami and Yugi were in love with each other, but most dismissed the idea from their minds, scoffing that it was impossible for a king to love a peasant. The two that ere the subject thought that it was impossible for the other to love him, the younger fearing his beloved's lineage, the older shying from his angel's pained past. Yet, in the sunlit paradise of fragrant colours and songs drifting on wings of delight, their differences were often forgotten.

   "I wanted to show you something…" Yugi murmured hesitantly, leaning against Yami. They were sitting on a sculpted marble bench with silk cushions, feeding a flock of colourful songbirds. Yami pulled the little one close and rubbed his cheek against Yugi's hair.

   "Hmmmm?" Yami asked softly. "What is it? Do not be afraid. I will not be angry."

   "Do you remember when you first met me?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded, and Yugi continued. "I picked up the pyramid-shaped object and your advisor accused me of theft. I know we've been through this before, but there was something that I kept back. See… I did not come out of pure curiosity. I did not know this palace was yours, but I could tell that it was at least that of a very respected lord. I knew that I would get into trouble if someone saw me. But I… I had a dream a few times, of this place, the golden pyramid, and… you… the one that looked like an older version of myself. And I… The Pyramid, the Millennium Puzzle…"

   Yami gasped. "How did you know what it was called? No one but myself ever knew… No one else could assemble it…"

   "Because I…" Yugi gulped. "Because I have one that looks the same. My family had it for… I don't even know how long. No one had ever solved it before. After my family died, I had only the Puzzle left. A few weeks ago, I had finally managed to solve it, and that was when I started getting those dreams. They promised me that… I… the dreams promised that I would be happy."

   Yami lifted Yugi's chin gently, and stared into those beautiful eyes. Fiery red and sparkling amethyst glimmered, and a connection was made. "Are you happy?" he asked, then smacked himself mentally. How could someone be happy as a slave? How could he be happy to be in another's service for his entire life? For the first time, the Pharaoh's eyes were truly opened…

   Yugi did not answer, nor did Yami expect him to. But his reason was very different from the Pharaoh's speculation. _I am happy, yet I'm not. How could I not be happy when I can always be with the one I love? Yet how could I be happy, knowing he could never love me back?_

   Yami glanced down at Yugi again, and his breath caught in his throat. Yugi was beautiful… Beautiful! Here, with the light shining just right, his skin was white and glowing, his bangs were pure gold. Yami could not help but describe every part of him as jewels and minerals; his hair was black obsidian and blood red ruby; his bangs spun gold and glittering topaz, amber; his skin milky, iridescent pearl; his eyes, of course, were amethysts, brighter than the stars; and his lips… soft lips like rose petals… okay, so that was no mineral, but still… rose quartz, garnets… Yami wanted to kiss those lips. He hesitated. Would Yugi mind?

~*~*~*~*~

Okay, this is the part that I didn't get to type. I'll try to get my friend to type it up and send it to me, or else you'll have to wait for 2 weeks to see it. It's actually quite an important part too. And the mushy fluffy part.

Yugi: *groans* Why didn't you get it typed?!

Ari: Because I wrote it in school, and then he borrowed it and I was supposed to get it back a few days ago.

Yugi: Anyway what happened?

Ari: Well, I was getting to that part. If you didn't interrupt…

Anyway… Basically, they kissed, and they were happy and laughing and stuff… And the counselors are having a meeting. And they're jealous of Yugi and they want to kill him. So… A few days later, they, once again, kidnapped him when Yami was in a meeting, and this time, they locked him up in the biiiiiiig torture chamber that's not connected to the palace and "accidentally" set fire to it. Well, Yami found out and went to rescue Yugi. And Yugi didn't know whether he could trust Yami or not, and Yami said that he wasn't leaving w/out Yugi.

Yugi: That was the most horrible explanation I've ever heard.

Ari: Yeah, well I don't like to explain things. And they'll get to read it in a few weeks.

Yugi: Don't you know how long that is?

Ari: Hey, I have the next few chapters, so who cares? On to the next part…

~*~*~*~*~

   "Yugi needs healing," he murmured softly. (A/N: Oh, BTW, Yami was talking last, so the "he" that's talking right now is Yami.) "That is my main priority. Anyone that wishes to lecture me can do so, after I am done." He turned to the advisors, who cowered fearfully. "And then… I will have a word with _you_."

   "Y-yami…" Yugi whispered tearfully. "You promised that you wouldn't let them hurt me… You said…"

   Yami's heart ached, and he leaned down to kiss away Yugi's tears. "I'm sorry, sweet one, I truly am. I forbade them from hurting you. I said that they weren't allowed to touch you unless— Oh no. No, I'm sorry, no… I… I told them that they were not to hurt you unless you were threatening my life. I apologize, Yugi…"

   "I don't' want to kill you!" Yugi declared. They were at Yami's room; the Duel Monsters teleported them there. Yami set Yugi down on his bed and sat down beside him, cradling him. "I would never hurt you, Yami, never!"

   "Shhhhh, I know," Yami comforted. "As soon as I know that you're alright, I'm going to order them away from you forever. I will never see you hurt again. Never!"

   Yugi smiled softly, and his eyes fluttered close at the healing magic of the Mystical Elf. When Yami was sure that Yugi's wounds were all closed, he pulled him close and kissed his forehead softly. How he longed to lie down next to that soft, warm, sweet body… But he knew that he should not. Now that Yugi was finally trusting him again, he could not afford to break that bound. He vowed to refrain from being with the boy unless Yugi came to him. He would wait for the rest of his life, if needed.

   _Not that I have long left to live…_ he thought bitterly. _But I will respect Yugi, even if it means never touching him again._

   Yami froze. Was Yugi saying something? He listened closer. No, Yugi was merely mumbling in his sleep. Yami prepared to leave, and felt a hand clutch his arm desperately. Yugi pressed himself closer, lost in a nameless nightmare.

   "Don't leave me, Yami!" Yugi wailed in his sleep, though softly. "I'm scared… I need you, Yami… Don't' leave…"

   Yami hugged him close and rubbed his back. "I will never leave you, Yugi," he murmured. "No matter what."

   As Yugi fell into peaceful slumber, Yami left the room. Yugi whispered one last word. "_Aishiteru…_" (A/N: Means "I love you".)

   The counselors were faced with a very, very upset Pharaoh. The air was nearly crackling with his anger. They shrank back unconsciously, even the head advisor. They have seen Yami's magic at work before.

   "How dare you hurt him after my order?!" he demanded. "I said that he was not to be touched!"

   "L-let me explain," the head advisor begged, cringing. "We were only trying to do what was best for you, my lord. We feared for your life. You trust the boy entirely too much, lord, that we felt he was taking advantage of your kindness. Pharaoh, I, we… We saw him slip a pouch of mysterious powders into your drink one morning. We tried to warn you, but you had already taken that concoction. We saw no ill effects, but we feared he was getting too bold."

   Yami glared. "That 'concoction' was medicine for headaches. I asked him to get it, and the Healer gave it to him."

   The advisor gasped. "I… I am most sorry, m-my lord!"

   "I ought to have you executed," Yami commented. "I know that your intention was not good. You have hurt him very badly, and without notifying me. How did the chamber 'happen' to catch on fire? No, shut up! It was not an 'accident'. I am not an idiot. You meant to kill him. You – all of you – deserve to die!"

   "Please, no!" the advisor pleaded. "I beg of you, my lord, my liege… Spare me this once. We will never harm him again. Please, my lord, let me live…"

   "Before, I would have killed you without hesitation," Yami hissed softly. "But Yugi taught me to value life. Yet, he was the one that you planned to kill. Why should I let you live?"

   Yami felt a hand on his arm, and looked down. Yugi, still abnormally pale from the loss of blood, looked up with large eyes. Yami felt his breath catch in his throat. The sunlight from the window caressed his face, making it glow. A thin cape billowed out, giving the impression of wings. Dressed in pure white, Yugi looked like an angel descended from Heaven.

   "Give them a chance," Yugi beseeched. "Please, Yami? I don't want any deaths because of me…"

   Yami smiled softly at Yugi. _So kind…_ he thought. _He would spare even his worst enemies._ He cleared his throat and spoke out loud. "I ill let you live this time. Remember to whom you owe your lives. _Never_ hurt him again, or else."

   "Yes, my Pharaoh," the advisors murmured demurely, and left.

   The following days were some of the best that Yami had ever experienced. In all his existence, he had never felt so happy, even when he was surrounded by wealth. Slowly, hesitantly, he let his mask of coldness fall, allowed Yugi to see him beneath his hard armor of cruelty, revealing a surprisingly vulnerable teen. All those years, ever since his mother's death, his father had been forging that armor. After the old Pharaoh's demise, he wore that armor, at first uncomfortably, but then, getting used to it. Even without realizing it, he had built a fortress around his heart, and hid in its farthest, darkest corner. None dared to brave the barrages and flaming arrows from its walls. None had found the boy underneath until Yugi came. With him, Yami did not need to be "Pharaoh". With him, Yami could be a human, a friend.

   Yugi, also, felt more like a guest than a slave. Yami made no demands of him, only gentle requests, he was given whatever his asked fore, provided with fine clothes, and now, he dined with Yami and was invited into the meetings. Each and every day he spent with Yami, he grew more and more in love. He wondered when he could tell him, or if he could…

   Meanwhile, to amuse themselves, Yami and Yugi dueled. Under Yami's teachings, Yugi's skills flourished, so that even the Pharaoh was hard-pressed to defeat him. One day, Yugi managed to win. Though defeated, the young Pharaoh was delighted, and beamed with pride.

   However, the shadow of threat grew, the threat of war bloomed. Now, the magical disturbances were powerful enough for Yami to feel. The nights grew colder, and Yami exhausted his magic trying to push away the icy winds that could not be natural.

   A soft knock came at Yami's door one night, the door that led to Yugi's room. The boy came into the Pharaoh's chamber hesitantly, shivering with cold, clutching a blanket around him tightly.

   "Y-yami…" His teeth were chattering.

   "What is it?" Yami asked. "Are you cold?" He smacked himself mentally. Of course Yugi was cold. Even _he_ was.

   "Y-y-yes…"

   "Would you like to have more blankets?" Yami asked gently, wondering how much magic he could spare. Suddenly, he did not care. Yugi _will_ be warm, even if he had to give up his own heat. The boy meant so much to him…

   "I…" Yugi hesitated, blushing. Yami's eyes widened in amazement as he realized what Yugi wanted. The younger one continued. "I… Can I… May I… I want to… to sleep… with you."

   Yami was overjoyed. He moved over a bit, and held his blanket open for Yugi to go in. The young one leapt in and smiled at him gratefully. Yami reached out and pulled Yugi close, caressing his back gently. Yugi stiffened slightly and he let go immediately.

   "I don't' want to do… that…" Yugi's eyes held desperate pleading. "Please, I…"

   Yami stroked his hair and traced the lines of his face. "I won't force you to do anything, little angel. I'm sorry for what I did before. We'll just sleep, okay?" He nuzzled the top of Yugi's head. "Will you let me hold you close?"

   Yugi relaxed and snuggled closer to Yami, resting his head against Yami's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against his neck. It was here that he felt most comfortable. It was here that he was truly happy. He wrapped his arms around Yami and pressed himself close, gasping as heat flooded into him. This time, without fear, he was almost overwhelmed by love. Yami was all hard muscles and soft skin, shifting, caressing. The intoxicating spicy scent the Pharaoh always had reached Yugi, and he moaned, burying his head into Yami's chest, rubbing his nose into the opening in his robe.

   Yami tightened his hold on his amethyst-eyed beauty and closed his eyes, his hands rubbing Yugi's back under his robe. Yugi gasped and clutched Yami's clothes. The Pharaoh moaned at the contact and clutched him closer. He longed for skin-on-skin contact, longed for that first night, just without the fear. But he would wait until Yugi was ready. He would wait…

   "Mmmmm…" Yami was very comfortable the next morning. He realized that his was mainly due to the warm little body next to his. Yugi's body… Yami sighed happily and pulled the little one close to him, kissing his hair. Yugi stirred and looked up, smiling sleepily. Yami's hear ached at such beauty. Not for the first time, he wished he could just be with Yugi forever.

   "Thank you, Yami," Yugi whispered.

   "For what?"

   "For everything…"


	4. Chapter 3: Wartime

Okies… Another chapter…

Yugi: *is reading it* Hey, where am I in it?

Ari: ^_^;; You're not exactly in it. Just the beginning part.

Yugi: *gasps* Why? How can Yami be mushy without me?

Ari: Well… This chapter's more for plotline rather than mushiness… But the next one's mushy-ish, I promise! And guess what? I'm actually almost done! There's 2 more chapters and an epilogue, unless I happen to think of something else, which I hopefully won't. ^_^ BTW, I plan to re-write this story using original characters and a non-yaoi theme and submit it into a contest. Should I? It's a "short story" contest, between 1000 and 2500 words, and it has to be basically about someone overcoming a difficulty, whether physical or emotional. ^_^ (Ah, well, since I have to get it done in 2 weeks, right after the break, I'll probably already be working on it when you're reading this. But I would still like your opinion! ^_^)

Yugi: You were cheerful when you wrote that. Why not now?

Ari: I'm upset right now 'cause every time I start really liking a character in FF4, he/she disappears. I was very upset after what happened to Palom and Porom… I liked them almost as much as my own children…

Yugi: O_o You have children?

Ari: No. It's an expression. *mutters darkly* I certainly like them more than my little brother.

Yugi: You're not in a good mood today.

Ari: No, I'm not. My computer was fixed yesterday, except it wasn't. Hmmm, what else? I got the Zelda game for GBA, but it's so insanely difficult. *sobs* After playing RPGs for so long, I'm starting to get horrible in Zelda… I used to be so good (or at least semi-okay) in that game. I mean, I died three times, and I'm not at the second dungeon yet! THREE!

Yugi: Um, well, maybe the game's just hard? And didn't you die 7 times in OoT before finishing the first dungeon?

Ari: But that was my first time playing Zelda. This isn't. Anyway, enough of my complaining. Please read. Oh yeah, and the main reason for my moodiness is because my computer was still broken. (Although it will *hopefully* be fixed by the time you read this.) And… I'm rambling aren't I? *sighs sadly*

Yugi: *coughdisclaimercough*

Ari: *glares* Well… Most of you are probably reading this story starting from the beginning… If you're, just read the disclaimer on the first chapter. I really am too lazy to write another one. Oh yeah, like I said, this chapter isn't very mushy, but please read it. It's very important to the storyline. Oh yeah, and it's a bit shorter than the last 2 chapters.

Yugi: And apologies!

Ari: *makes annoyed sounds* I'm TRYING to get them to read.

Yugi: Yami-Chan, make her listen!

Yami: You need to say stuff…

Ari: *groans* Where's MY dark half?

Yugi: Remember? She's been—

Ari: Shhh, don't spoil it. That's in another story. Oh, and please read my other stories… ^_^

Yugi: Get to the point.

Ari: Right. I would like to apologize to you people for a few things. First of all, I'm sorry I'm not answering your reviews. If you really have a question, please IM me on either MSN or AIM. (I kinda have ICQ too, but I don't really remember my number and password…) Or you can e-mail me… (Problem is, I get a lot of junk mail and my inbox gets filled QUICKLY.) Or you can go to the DekuBoards and send a PM to me… (My SN there is Seventh Sage, my account name's Arivess. Don't ask.) Or um… I guess you can post at my message board, but I don't really check there except the little rant at the bottom which no one else can go into… *thinks* On, the easiest way to reach me is to ask Sage (Sage of Zelda 64) to tell me. *nods* She can go into the rant, and she's usually on at the same time as me. Of course, I haven't really been here for the past 2 weeks… *sobs* Oh, and the reason is that my computer's broken and I'm typing everything on my laptop and uploading at school/library.

Yugi: And the other thing you wanted to tell them?

Ari: *blinks* There was something else? Um. Yes, there was. I just don't remember what it was… *is thinking really hard* You know what, I really can't remember. I'll either add it in later, or put it in the next chapter. However, there IS something nice, which I didn't even have a chance to tell Sage about…

Yugi: *perks* What is it?

Ari: Oh yeah, I didn't even tell Yugi yet. (Why do I always end up talking to Yugi? Yugi: Because I'm your favorite!) I'm going to manga-ize this story. Yeah, yeah, I'm horrible at drawing and even worse at layout. I'm trying, though… I have the cover done and the first page-and-a-half. I'll probably color the cover. The thing is… I need feedback from you people. When I get my computer fixed, I'll have Sage post it on her site or something, and you can tell me if you like it. If you don't… Well, then there's no point in it is there? And another thing is, I need to know if you want me to shade in the inside. Usually, manga artists use tone to shade. I don't have tone papers, I don't know where to get any, and I've never used it before. So, I want you people to vote for either leaving it blank, shading in pencil (I can probably get it to look really nice, but it might smudge easily), shading in pen (please don't vote for this… I can't shade if pen if my life depends on it…), or coloring it (meh… if you choose this, it might look very lazily-done… the first parts will be in pretty colors, then the rest'll be monotonous, because I don't really like coloring). Oh, and I prefer pencil shading. ^_^

Yami Ari: Aibou, you're yammering too much. People'll lose interest.

Ari: Where did YOU come from?

Yami Ari: *smirks* I've always been here. Whatever happened in that other fic, I still have to watch over you. I mean, you go into ONE RPG alone and you get killed at a critical point.

Ari: *sulks* That was PLANNED. (And no, I don't like my own Yami THAT way. I like someone else…)

Yugi: Who?

Ari: *glares* I thought you were gone already.

Yugi: Well? Who?

Ari: It's—

Sage: *gags* You don't have to tell everyone.

Ari: O_o I though my Yami coming here was weird. When did YOU get here?

Sage: Just now, and good thing too.

Ari: *smirks* I thought you liked mushy stuff, as long as it didn't involve you. (Meh… Not sure what Sage's response to that would be…) Anyway, on to the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 

            _Wartime_

   A timid knock came at the door, breaking the precious moment of Yami and Yugi's eye contact. The little one looked away, while the Pharaoh blushed and glared at the door, promising to make whoever was responsible pay.

   "Come in," he called gruffly, leaping up and giving at least a pretense of dignity.

   "I apologize for disturbing you, Master," the Mystical Elf said immediately upon entering, bowing. "It was the counselors, Master. They reported that a raiding party was at the border of your country and have requested your audience."

   "Could this wait until I'm awake?" Yami asked, growling. Those stupid counselors again…

   The Mystical Elf hesitated. "Master, I think that you are not aware that it is noon already."

   Yami gasped. It was that late already? He must have slept longer than he had meant to. But he was so reluctant to leave Yugi. The younger boy was obviously tired. Yami should let him sleep… But what if something happened to his little beauty while he was away?

   "Master?"

   Yami sighed and turned. "Wait for me, Yugi," he murmured. "I'll be back."

   Indeed, Yami was soon back, only to announce that he would be gone again, this time for long, perhaps a few weeks or even a month. On top of that, he made a startling offer to Yugi: to be free. Yugi stared with wide eyes at the chance to escape, the chance he had wished for, ever since he came, the chance he no longer wanted. He suddenly realized it. He no longer wanted to leave. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Yami forever.

   "I can give you a title, some land," Yami whispered. It was painful getting those words out, though he tried not to show it. "You will be a noble. You'll be safe…" Yami gulped. It was the only way to keep Yugi safe.

   Yugi shook his head, to Yami's surprise. "I will wait for you, Yami."

   The Pharaoh stared in shock, then nodded. Turning without speaking, for he feared that if he spoke, he would blurt out everything, he gestured for the Dark Magician to follow him. Yugi watched from a window as the man he had come to love rode away at the head of a regiment of newly-trained troops. He wondered, suddenly, if he would ever see Yami again, not only because of the danger the Pharaoh would be in, but also the danger he himself was in. Now, he regretted never confessing his love. Now, he regretted not having truly spent the night with Yami.

   Yami rode in silence, brooding, contemplating all the horrible things he would do to his advisors once he returned, especially if they hurt Yugi while he was gone. That was his chief fear, that they might hurt the little one once he was out of Yami's protection. He sighed moodily and slowed down, gesturing for his troops to go ahead. The Dark Magician dropped back beside his master.

   "You will see him again, Master," he comforted Yami. "Once we take care of this business, you can go back to him." He did not mention, though Yami knew, that the re was more than just raiders waiting.

   "I should have left you to watch him," Yami mumbled, knowing fully well that was not possible. No matter now much he loved Yugi, he must be protected first and foremost, not because he valued his own life above that of the amethyst-eyed boy (he did not), but because his country would fall apart without him.

   "You know that you could not have done that," Dark Magician reminded him gently.

   A dark gloom seemed to envelope the regiment as they rode, growing worse the farther they went from the palace. The source from which it emanated was Yami, growing more and more like his old Pharaoh self every day. Though he ordered no executions, he became testy, his temper flaring at the slightest provocation, and none dared to approach him save the small handful of Duel Monsters that accompanied them. Some troops began to grumble, asking why the Pharaoh had to lead them instead of a general. When the whispers of doubt reached Yami's ears, he wondered the same thing. Why was he not back at the Palace with Yugi? The thought of the younger boy made his features soften, if only for a second.

   On the fourth day since they had left the palace, their scouts reported sightings of the bandit, and they picked up their paces. Soon, they came upon mirages thrown by the enemies' mages.

   Yami whistled when he saw the magical weavings. "They have some pretty good mages! However, I am the Archmagus."

   Laughing coldly, mirthlessly, Yami unraveled the enemies' spells, one by one, adding a bit of his own magic so that the backlash would eventually knock them out. He felt empty inside, furious at these people for dragging him away from little Yugi, not only because he missed him sorely, but because he feared for his life. He was going to stamp out these raiders.

   What faced them, however, was not ragged raiding parties. It was a large, well-organized army. Each unit of the enemy army was larger than Yami's regiment, and there were a good many units. At the head strode two young men, each with long pale hair, one whose was silver-white, the other's platinum blonde. Despite their casual swagger, they were obviously tired. Yami growled when he recognized them, the army's mage-generals.

   "Malik Ishtar," he hissed, referring to the blonde boy. "Brother of Isis Ishtar. They own two of the Millennium Items – the two that already contain power – the Rod and the Tauk."

   Dark Magician was startled. "He is the one that wishes to kill you, my Master."

   Yami nodded and pointed to the other youth. "Tomb Robber Bakura. He has the rest of the Millennium Items. He is connected to the Sennen Ring. He is… the other sacrifice." (A/N: "Sennen" means thousand year, basically, "millennium".)

   They saw him. He was an impressive sight, hard to miss. He was dressed in a dark silky tunic that shimmered in a blue light, his pants and boots made of black leather. Though small in size – he was only about a foot taller than Yugi – he was a commanding figure, so sure of himself that some would expect the sun and moon to bow to him.

   An understanding had been reached in that glance. Though Yami's troops were few, he would not give up. He was a better strategist than they were, and he could employ Duel Monsters against their human army. They made no objection when Yami's regiment made camp, across the flat desert field that was to be the battleground the next day. They all knew that many, perhaps most of them would die. None back away.

   (A/N: Since I'm sure you all know more about wars than I do, I'll just go sketchy on this. Sorry, I know nothing except that people fight, kill, defend, try to kill the commanders, etc. Maybe I'll describe one battle…)

   Yami paced in his tent, fists clenched. This war was getting absolutely nowhere. So far, there had been skirmishes, and his brave troops had so far suffered no deaths. But however many enemy soldier they killed, it had made no difference. They were like ants trying to move a dune grain by grain, while the wind brought more sand. A week had already passed, to no effect. Yami sighed and wished for Yugi.

   The Celtic Guardian and the Black Luster Soldier exchanged a worried glance. They, too, were uneasy with the current standings of matters, but they could only await Yami's orders.

   The Dark Magician walked through their camp, checking for any flaws in their defenses. They were surrounded on all sides, and reinforcements could not reach them. Not that Yami had sent for any yet… Dark Magician sighed. His Master was so stubborn and proud sometimes. He had not pressed the matters yet, though, since they were still holding out. They would be fine. After all, Yami had his magic and Duel Monsters, didn't he? Something still tugged at him, refusing to come out.

   Two soldiers came by, dragging a boy. The Dark Magician stopped them.

   "What's this?" he asked.

   "An enemy soldier," one person replied. His lips curled in distaste. "I can't believe they're using children to fight! That is the lowest, most disgusting— Pardon me, Master Mage."

   "Let me question him," Dark Magician requested gently. The soldiers bowed, and left the boy.

   "What do you want?" the boy demanded, and tried to glare, his eyes filling with tears.

   "Come with me," Dark Magician said kindly. "I will not hurt you. I will ask you for information, but I will not force you. I wish that you would tell, however. We are determined to win this war. I will protect my master, no matter at what cost. I hope there will not be much bloodshed."

   The arrived at a tent, and the Dark Magician lifted the flap and invited the boy in. They sat across to each other at a table. Dark Magician began.

   "Why are you in this war?" he asked. "You can be no more than twelve."

   "I… I just turned eleven this week," the boy replied shyly. "My father forced me to fight. M-master Malik was paying gold to anyone who joined, whether child or adult." He sniffled. "I didn't want to fight…"

   "You can join us…" Dark Magician offered softly. "The Pharaoh is not as fearful as rumors make him."

   The boy's face lit up. "I heard that Yugi fell in love with him! Yugi's from my village. He left when his parents died." The boy sighed. "I hate Malik. He… It was him that killed Yugi's parents, just because Yugi looked like the Pharaoh. He would have killed Yugi, too, but he tried to use magic and it bounced off of Yugi's necklace thing, and he then he cast a spell so that Yugi wouldn't remember this… Actually, it wasn't Malik. It was his Dark self, his… yami… self, Ishtar. He…" The boy's eyes widened in fear. "He's _insane_!"

   "Would you like to meet the Pharaoh?" Dark Magician asked, wondering secretly how the boy knew of Yugi's love for Yami and why he was not afraid of, or ever surprised by, the Dark Magician.

   The boy nodded. "If Yugi likes him, then he must be great! And… I have to tell him something else too."

   Dark Magician smiled at his enthusiasm and took him the Yami. The news that he gave was startling.

   "Malik and Bakura are using Duel Monsters!" he declared. "They won't be as strong as yours, Pharaoh Yami, but they have greater numbers. They plan to wait until you are all too exhausted, then they will call on their Duel Monsters to kill you! And… they plan to attack tomorrow at dawn. They will pour away the lives of people like me…"

   "We must not let them!" Yami banged down a clenched fist. "We must attack them tonight, hard enough to keep them on their toes. Somehow…" He hesitated. "Somehow, we must break through and send for reinforcements. The Duel Monsters…"

   Dark Magician touched his arm gently. "We will fight for you, Master. You can count on us. We will fight till the end, and beyond. Their army, however big, will not stand. We are stronger than Malik may believe."

   Yami smiled, then he turned serious. "How can we stop them from attacking tomorrow?"

   The Celtic Guardian stood up. "There is a tactic that I have seen before, which had always been successful. We will harry them tonight, do things like destroying their food supplies and freeing their animals. (A/N: Sorry for ranting, but why the heck is "harried" a word and "harry" not one?! Ugh! It's a word, I tell you… Stupid spell-check thing.) We must hit quickly, before they realize what was going on, and hit hard enough that they will not be able to fight back tomorrow. The human force must rest. Allow me to take some of the smaller and faster Duel Monsters, Master."

   "I will also come," Yami said. "Dark Magician and I will disarm the enemies' magical traps."

   "Master, you can't! What if you got hurt?"

   "I will go," Yami declared stubbornly. "This is my war. They are against me, and me alone. They… Malik was the one that caused Yugi such pain, if what the boy said was true."

   "Then let us not lose any time."

   Ten minutes later, a little group, hidden under the cloak of magic, made its way through the enemy camp. They were undetected. As they went along, water barrels tipped, and food wagons burst into flames. Animals were calmed and released, and nets of magic were spread over sleeping figures. One by one, the sentries and scouts died. The group continued, moving towards the heart of the enemies.

   "This is the tent of one of the commanders," Yami whispered, gesturing to a brightly colored canvas tent. He nodded to Ansatsu, who, with a grim smile, slipped in. A few seconds later, he came out. Only later would anyone discover the dead body inside.

   By dawn, there was no way the enemies could do anything, and Yami was exhausted. The Magician of Black Chaos greeted him and he quickly passed the magical weavings to him. However, at Yami's tent was another surprise.

   "No…" Yami whispered in grief. But there were no tears in his eyes. Tears were shed only for Yugi. "Why…?"

   The young boy from Malik's army lay in a puddle of his own blood, his eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling. Stuck to the pole next to him was an arrow with a message attached to it. Yami took it down and read it. The blood drained out of this face.

   "Master?" Dark Magician asked in concern.

   Yami gave him the piece of paper. (A/N: Wait, did paper exist then?)

_Yu-Gi-Oh,_

_   Let us be blunt: You have things that we want, and we have things that you want. As the King of Games, you should understand my request. Let us duel for them. Of course, playing against the King of Games would not be very fun, nor would it be fair. I suggest this: my chosen Champion will fight yours. Just to give you something to think about, I have chosen Bakura to duel for me. This is my offer. We will play a true Shadow Game, in the Shadow Realm. If Bakura were to win, I will have your life and your deck. If your Champion were to win, you will have the six Millennium Items that we own, and the Tomb Robber Bakura, both of which you need to complete your rite. Have we a deal? If you agree, meet me in the Shadow Realm in a week with your Deck and Champion._

_                                                            Malik Ishtar_

   They were silent. They knew that Yami could not possibly decline, not only because he needs the "prizes", but also because his pride would not let him. They also knew who the Champion was going to be. He was Yami's own student, the only one that had ever managed to defeat him.

   Just to make matters worse, the Dark Magician received an urgent, fearful message from the Mystical Elf. _"Get the Master! They have taken Yugi, and I can't find him!!"_

   Yami gasped when he heard, and tried to leave immediately.

   "Master, you are too tired," Dark Magician reminded him gently. "Rest for a while."

   Yami shook his head stubbornly. "No! Yugi is everything. If something happened to him, I…" He whispered a spell, holding onto the table for support. Duel Monsters appeared. "I… I must go. I will take only the Dark Magician. Black Luster Soldier, lead my army. Chaos Mage, destroy their magic."


	5. Chapter 4: Sweet Prelude of Death

Another chappy… Please don't be fooled by the title. It's not depressing. 

Yugi: *skeptically* Uh-huh…

Ari: Well, not THAT depressing anyway. It is… kinda… But that was the original plan, and it was voiced before already.

Yugi: Huh?

Ari: Not telling. Don't want to spoil anything for the readers… (Although I think some of you probably already knows what I'm talking about. I mean, think about the title…)

Yugi: Depressing title…

Ari: *smirks* Sage's probably gonna try to convince me to change it. Heck, she's probably going to try to convince me to change the ending, or not write this story at all, and turn this whole thing into a bundle of fluffy mushiness.

Yugi: *secretly agrees with Sage*

Ari: *glares* Anyway… Quite a bit of things happening in this chappy. *nods*

Yugi: O_O DISCLAIMER! NOW! Before you forget!

Ari: *groans* Do I have to? Tell Yami to say it.

Yugi: *calls over his shoulder* Yami-Chan, she wants you to say the disclaimer!

Yami: No way! I'm busy here. I found some chocolate…

Yugi: O_O Chocolate!

Ari: Oh no…

Yugi: *runs off after Yami and calls back* Get your own Yami to say the stupid thing!

Ari: But she was just here last chappy! And she's supposed to be dead… I think… Or not. Wait, what DID happen to her?

Yami Ari: You never decided, remember?

Ari: Right. Anyway… Can you say the disclaimer? And try to disappear before Dark Magician comes?

Dark: I heard my name…

Ari: Oh no…

Dark: YOU! What are YOU doing here?!

Yami Ari: *sighs* Are we still arguing about that thing?

Dark: Yes we are.

Ari: *hugs Dark* Can both of you say the disclaimer? And please don't fight in my author's note? You have the story for that… Oh yes, and Sage actually approves of the fact that I like Dark Magician… But not the real guy that I like…

Sage: Dark's hot. That's reason enough. ^_^

Ari: *rolls eyes* ALL of you go say my disclaimer.

Yami Ari: My Aibou does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or else I might have been real…

Dark: And thank goodness she's not real, or else who knows what might have happened to Ari.

Sage: Yeah, and her storylines are too depressing. Although it might have been interesting, since she most likely would have let me help her torture Kaiba and Pegasus and Duke and Malik and Bakura… And Tea. Especially kill Tea.

Ari: Hey, now, I don't hate Kaiba that much now… Still don't like Pegasus, Duke, or Malik though. But I never did hate Bakura. Probably since I didn't see much of him in the show, and he's so sweet in fanfics.

Bakura: S-s-sweet?! I am not sweet!

Ari: ^_^ I meant… um… well… sweet to Ryou.

Yami Ari: And there will be some yaoi content…

Dark: And if you don't know what that is, now's not a good time to find out.

Sage: And if you're narrow-minded and don't like it, then why are you here?

Yami Ari: And my Aibou does not like flames. She will pretend to ignore them, but she would be very upset, and she's upset enough right now for whatever reason that she won't tell me.

Ari: Me? Upset? Wherever did you get THAT idea?

Yami Ari: She ACTS perky, but don't be fooled…

Dark: *mutters to Y. Ari* Probably your fault.

Sage: Don't fight right now. There's still the rest of the disclaimer.

Y. Ari and Dark: *glaring daggers at each other*

Sage: -_-;; I guess I'll have to finish. The pairing will be Yami x Yugi. ^_^ And Bakura and Malik are truly evil!

Ari: Hey, now, you weren't supposed to say that. I apologize to Malik and Bakura fans. *gasps* That's what I was going to say last chapter that I forgot!

Y. Ari and Dark: *still glaring*

Sage: *laughing*

Ari: Ummmmm… Well… On to the fic…

Chapter 4 

            _Sweet Prelude of Death_

   The counselors were not expecting the return of their Pharaoh so soon. IN fact, they were very shocked to see him. They knew that he had figured out their ploy and fell to their knees.

   Yami grabbed the collar of the head advisor's shirt, his red eyes burning hotter than dragon's fire, his heart colder than the eternal ice of the north. His magic created a crackling shield around him, bursting with power.

   "Where his he?" The words were spoken softly, but they seemed to boom like thunder. The counselors trembled with fear, inarticulate, and Yami repeated his question. "Where is he?!"

   "The High Lord Cyrex…"

   "No…" Yami paled. He let go and stumbled back. "No… NO!" Cyrex… Cyrex was the worst of his father's "followers". Even Yami felt sorry for his slaves. He beat them, tortured them, made them beg for death before one day was over. Rumor had it that he bought children as slaves despite the Pharaoh's laws, and used them in the most sickening ways. Yugi, _his_ Yugi, was there, with that monster for three days already! All thoughts of forgiveness fled from his mind.

   "Lock them up and prepare me an escort of guards," Yami commanded. "We're going to pay Cyrex a… visit."

   The Dark Magician nodded and raised his staff, knocking the advisors unconscious. The healers bowed and left to find the guards.

   Less than an hour later, the sentries at Fort Cyrex spotted a group of horsemen coming their way. They were well-dressed, in rich velvety garments.

   "Who goes there?" a sentry called.

   "The Pharaoh!" Yami's herald answered back. "Open the gates and call your master. Now."

   A few minutes later, Yami was inside, being greeted by a very nervous Lord Cyrex.

   "Shut up," Yami hissed. He knew he was being rude, but he did not care. "Shut up with your pretentious praises, your disgusting acts of 'serving' me. The boy, Yugi. Where is he?! He belongs to _me_. Return him."

   Cyrex clasped and unclasped his hands, mumbling under his breath.

   Yami threw him back with an energy blast. "GIVE ME BACK MY KOI!" (A/N: "Koi" is "love", as in, Yami: "Yugi, my love.")

   Silence ensued after a multitude of gasps. Yami realized what he had said, but it was too late to correct his mistake. He continued. "Where. Is. He?!"

   "He ran away," Cyrex gasped through his pain. "Ran out during the night… was gone this morning."

   Yami dared to breathe again. They had not broken his precious angel. "Entertain them," he told his guards casually. Then his eyes hardened. "And search his household for anything that breaks my laws."

   "Where are you going, Master?" Dark Magician asked softly.

   "To find my heart…"

   Yugi stumbled through the scrawny forest in exhaustion, thinking of the past few days. Yami had been gone for about a week and a half, and Yugi started to believe that the counselors were not trying to kill him. But he was wrong. Three days ago, they grabbed him again. He had not even time to protest before being gagged and stuffed into a rough, smelly sack. He never stopped trying to struggle, but it was useless. When he was finally out, he was in a grotesque bedroom with an equally disgusting man, whom Yugi later discovered to was the master Cyrex's son. The man had stared at him with undisguised lust, partially at his childlike body and partially at his innocent beauty. He tried to touch Yugi, to force him to do what Yami had done. Yugi dove out of his grasp every time. This man was no Yami. This man's eyes held no trace of kindness, no semblance to love. He was insane with lustful madness. There was no beauty here, no warmth, only pain. The man reached for Yugi again, grabbed his arm. With horror, Yugi wretched away. The master was not pleased.

   Yugi spent that night and the next day in pain. The Cyrex household's torture chamber had everything. The torturers smiled ghoulishly at him, showing yellowed teeth. They went about the business of pain carefully, almost delicately, keeping the boy awake. Yugi had cried at first, his innocent purple eyes like deep pools of tears, but they did not look at him. Near the end, his tears were dry, and he wondered why he lived. And image floated before him, reminding him. Gold bangs, black-and-red hair, tanned skin, red eyes… _Yami… I am waiting for Yami… I want to go back, to…_

   The moment they opened the doors, Yugi leapt out. He knew the risks, ignored them. He would escape, or he would die. He would not be these people's toy. Yami touched him, Yami slept with him. He would belong to no one else.

   He neared the gates. They were locked. Yugi did not care. He ran at them, and suddenly…

   He was outside. The Millennium Puzzle, left back at Yami's palace, reappeared around his neck. It glowed, basking him in its faint golden light, then dimmed. Like a shadow, Yugi passed into the small forest near the river Nile.

   He had been there for the night, and it was now the evening of the third day. Yugi's stomach growled, and he sighed. These scant trees provided no fruit, and he could not hunt. He had no way of returning to the Pharaoh's palace, or of knowing whether he would be safe if and when he did return.

   His mind in these dark thoughts, Yugi almost missed the flicker of a campfire up ahead. Desperately, without much hope, Yugi walked towards it. The aroma of roasting meat reached his nostrils.

   "H-hi…" Yugi stammered, seeing a cloaked and hooded figure sitting at the fire. The person looked up, his entire face hidden in the shadow of the hood. (A/N: Or it could be a woman. I'm just writing "he" because it's easier. Not saying that it _is_ a woman though…) "I… May I share your food? Er, I didn't mean to be rude. I… I haven't eaten for a day."

   The stranger nodded, and resumed roasting the meat. Yugi stared at it curiously. Did the person not understand him? But a second later, a piece of meat, tender and delicious, was handed to him on a large leaf.

   "Th-thank you," Yugi smiled up gratefully, seeming, for a second, like his former self. The stranger was not going to turn him in…

   Yugi ate until he was full, while the stranger watched him in silence. Finally, he turned, and asked hesitantly, "Do you know where the Pharaoh's palace is?"

   He felt the stranger's eyes turn to him. The stranger paused, searched for a stick. Finally, he wrote, //Can you read?//

   "Yes," Yugi confirmed, nodding.

   //Why are you looking for the Palace?// the stranger asked. //Are you an assassin, looking to kill the Pharaoh? If so, I can help you. I can kill him.//

   Yugi was shocked. Kill the Pharaoh? Kill his beloved Yami? He stood up. "I'm not going to hurt him. If you plan to, I will try to stop you."

   //Indeed?// The stranger seemed amused. //You will try to save the evil Pharaoh?//

   "He's not evil!" Yugi declared. "He's very kind and gentle."

   //He killed many.//

   "He was raised that way!" Yugi's voice took on a pleading tone. "He was never taught differently. He's changed, really. I… I was in the palace, and his advisors kidnapped me when he was gone. I want to go back…"

   //Did he not do with you what he did to others? Or did you enjoy it?//

   Yugi turned bright red. Did he enjoy it? He new his body did, but his mind was horrified. "That was at the beginning. He never did it again. He respected my wishes!"

   //One would think you are attracted to him.//

   "I…" _I love him…_ "I don't know what you're talking about."

   //Oh? You care nothing for him?// the stranger wrote slowly, with a trembling hand. //Nothing at all?//

   "I…" _I care everything for him!_ Yugi pushed down tears of frustration. Could he tell someone of his love?

   "How do you feel about him?" the stranger asked softly, his voice muffled.

   "I lo—" Yugi began, then covered his mouth with his hands. He did not fear telling a stranger of the fierce love he felt for the Pharaoh. There was another reason. This man to whom he was talking was no stranger. Even thus muffled, Yugi could recognize the husky, mocking voice that warmed around him.

   The stranger drew a sharp breath and backed away, stumbling over twigs. He did not manage to go more than two steps before Yugi launched himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around him and staring up with a tearful face.

   "Yami!" Yugi wailed, burying his face in the stranger's chest. His secrets out, the Pharaoh lifted his hood and gently stroked the young one's hair. He wondered what Yugi was about to say. Could it be possible that he _loved_ him?

   "Are you alright, sweet one?" Yami asked gently and cradled Yugi in his arms. "If they did anything to you, I swear, I'll—"

   Yugi sobbed, partially from pain and partially from relief. "Oh, Yami-Chan, it was horrible! They… he tried to make me do… _that_! He was so disgusting and… And they tortured me." He hugged Yami tighter. "Don't ever leave me again, Yami-Chan!"

   "I won't, my angel," Yami whispered. "I'm never leaving again unless you ask me to, I promise. But how… how did you escape? As soon as I heard that you were gone, I came back."

   "The Millennium Puzzle saved me," Yugi explained. He turned, wincing in pain.

   "Your wounds, Yugi!" Yami said in shock. He closed his eyes, placing his hands over Yugi's heart. "I'm no healer, little one, so this might take a while. I shall try my best."

   "Why, Yami?" Yugi asked softly. "Why are you so kind to me? Why do you do this for me?"

   There was no reply. Yugi felt wetness on his cheek and looked up. Teardrops… Teardrops from Yami's eyes…

   "Need you ask?" Yami whispered. His tone made Yugi's heart ache. "Have you not figured it out yet? You are not blind, Yugi. Out of everyone I have met, you are the most perceptive. Can you not see it? Or… or do you truly care nothing for me?"

   Yugi gasped. Yami sounded so… hurt! Yugi was confused. What did Yami feel? If Yugi was to guess, he would say that Yami… _loved_… him. But that was impossible, wasn't it? He wanted to ask. He _needed_ to know. But it would be so presumptuous. But maybe, maybe… "Tell me, Yami? Please?"

   Yami swallowed the lump in his throat. Yugi did not know. _Of course not,_ he chided himself bitterly. _He's such an innocent child… I shouldn't tell him. But how could I not?_ Yami sighed. How could he do anything else when Yugi stared at him with those big, pleading eyes? That expression should not be allowed…

   "I love you," Yami whispered chokingly. He felt fresh tears spring to his eyes. _Don't push me away, beloved… Please, whatever you do, even if you reject me, don't leave me…_ Yugi did not respond. A tear trailed down Yami's cheek.

   Yugi sat in stunned silence. Yami loved him… He _loved_ him! There was nothing better… He looked up. Yami was crying. Yugi realized that his hesitation might have been taken as rejection. He reached up, caressing his lover's face. "Yami, I…"

   Yami sobbed, the first tears he had shed since… he did not even know when. His father was right. Love caused nothing but pain. At hat moment, he wished he had never met Yugi. Were those happy times they had spent together worth this pain? He felt a gentle touch and looked down. The amethyst-eyed boy smiled up at him. "I love you too, Yami."

   "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

   Yugi shook his head and pushed Yami down, onto a bed of leaves, laying his head on Yami's chest. When the Pharaoh hesitated, he snuggled close and started kissing him, starting at the base of his neck and ending at his lips, caressing them, teasing the older teen. Yami's initial gasp turned into a moan, and he clutched Yugi desperately. Yugi surrendered to Yami's warm body and for a while, they lay there in each other's arms, seeing, touching, smelling, tasting. Yami moaned again. Yugi's mouth was even sweeter than he remembered. Yugi pressed himself against Yami, trying as hard as possible to close the distance between them. Yami slipped a hand under his shirt and rubbed his back, each time moving lower teasingly.

   Yugi whimpered. "Yami… Yami, be with me, like the first night," he begged. "I want to, Yami, please…"

   As much as he longed for that moment, Yami shook his head. He took Yugi's wrists gently in his hands and pushed the smaller boy away. "No, Yugi… Shhh, it's not because I don't want to. I do, with all my heart. You're just not ready for it." He put a finger to Yugi's lips to stop his protests and pulled him close again. "You're scared, sweet one. You are latching on to me out of fear. No, don't speak yet. I know you love me, and I love you too. But if it wasn't for the fact that I was forced to leave and you were taken away, you would not have made such an offer. They scared you, didn't they, my beautiful one?"

   Yugi sniffled and nodded. He shifted his position and tugged at Yami's shirt. Finally getting it open, he kissed the Pharaoh's bare skin passionately, sucking on it every once in a while.

   Yami nuzzled the boy, sighing in content. _Yugi was everything…_ He grinned, sitting up. Yugi glanced at him quizzically. 

   "I know a better ace we could spend the night," Yami murmured seductively, winking. Yugi followed him gladly. They walked a short way off, and Yami led the amethyst-eyed boy to a small waterfall.

   "Close your eyes," Yami commanded softly.

   Yugi complied.

   Yami placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, carefully directing him on a thin trail. Yugi thought he felt a thin mist of water, but it was gone soon. Yami's warm breath on his neck comforted him, reassured him. Though the ground was slippery, he was sure that Yami would never let him get hurt. Eventually, they stopped.

   Yami kissed the tip of Yugi's nose. "You can look now."

   Yugi opened his eyes and gasped. They were in a cave behind the waterfall, and it was gorgeous. The walls were smooth and shiny, reflecting a multitude of colors from a magical fire that hung near the "ceiling" like a chandelier. Waves of light danced across the walls, shimmering like rays of starlight and moonlight. A way off, the waterfall hung like a curtain, blocking them from prying eyes.

   "It's… beautiful!" Yugi whispered in awe. "It's the most amazing place I have ever seen!"

   Yami smiled softly, glad that his little lover was happy. "It was a dark and dank place before you came. Your light and beauty are what mad it what it is, my angel. Just as how you saved my heart…"

   Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and pressed himself tightly against him once more. "Love you…"

   "I love you too…" Yami led Yugi to a stone table, covered by sheets and blankets. Suddenly, he reached down and scooped Yugi into his arms, falling backwards onto the bed. He placed Yugi on top of him and rained kisses onto his neck and chest. The younger boy giggled delightfully and pulled at the Pharaoh's clothings, trying to get them off. Yami smirked and slipped his hand under Yugi's tunic again, not bothering to remove it. Yugi whimpered, wriggling into a comfortable position and burying his head in Yami's bare chest. He wondered briefly why he met and fell in love with Yami, his worst enemy. Was it fate?

   "Yami?" Yugi asked. "Are we going back in the morning? To the palace, I mean."

   "Mmmmm…" Yami nodded. "But I'm worried. They still look at you as a slave. They will attack you again. If… if I made you a lord, you would be safe, but we could never be together again. I was thinking that maybe we could… uh…"

   Yugi looked up and laughed. Yami was turning bright red. "Yes, Yami-Chan?" he teased sweetly. "What were you about to say?"

   "Yugi…" Yami blushed. "Yugi, my wonderful, beautiful, sweet angel… Will you… will you marry me?"

   Yugi was speechless. Marry Yami? "But how could we?" he asked softly, wistfully. "We're both… men… and… and… Yami-Chan, you're the Pharaoh, and I'm… I'm not even a peasant. I'm a nobody!"

   "But you're a somebody to me," Yami whispered huskily. "You're the world to me. And like you said, I'm the Pharaoh. I make the laws, sweet one. I _am_ the law. No one can say otherwise. Yugi, koibito, I want to promise myself to you." (A/N: "koibito" = "lover")

   Yugi nuzzled Yami's neck. "Me too, Yami… Me too… I never want to be with _anyone_ else, ever again."

   Needless to say, the nobles of Yami's court were not pleased with their Pharaoh's decision. Their arguments were the same as the ones that Yugi voiced the night before, that they were both male, and that Yami was their leader while Yugi was merely a slave.

   "Are we not all humans?" Yami asked. "He was merely born at the wrong place. It could have been Yugi that was the Pharaoh and I that was the peasant boy without a family."

   The Duel Monsters alone knew Yami's other reason for declaring marriage to Yugi. Soon, the Pharaoh announced it.

   "All the Duel Monsters have been released, those under my command _and_ those under Malik and Bakura's command. In a few days, I will have everything I need to complete the sealing ritual. As you know, I will die in that rite. Yugi… will be your new Pharaoh. All command will belong to him then."

   The whole court began to protest. Yami silenced them.

   "Malik has challenged my Champion to duel Bakura," Yami announced. "Yes, a Shadow Game. A true duel in the Shadow Realm, where heart counts as much as power. I have chosen Yugi as my Champion. If he could withstand the demands and win, then that proves he has as much right to the Pharaoh's Magic as I do." Yami said the next words slowly, firmly. "He. Will. Be. Pharaoh."

   Yugi himself was shocked. Yami meant for him to be Pharaoh? But what truly horrified him was that Yami was going to die. Sure, the Pharaoh mentioned a ritual that required a sacrifice, but he never said that _he_ would be the one sacrificed! Yugi bit his lip to keep tears from spilling out, waiting for the end of the meeting. As soon as they were alone, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and sobbed into his chest.

   "I'm sorry, my love," Yami whispered, his heart aching painfully. "I have no choice…"

   "You said you wouldn't leave me…" Yugi accused tearfully. "You promised… I need you so much… How could you?"

   Yami pulled him close, and Yugi did not resist. "If you want," he offered, his heart torn, "I can call off the ritual… We can stay together until the end."

   Yugi shook his head, brushing away the tears. "The world depends on this. But why… why can't someone else die?"

   "Two sacrifices are needed," Yami explained, "both connected to the Sennen Items. One must be willing, and that is me, and one must be unwilling, and that is the Tomb Robber Bakura."

   "Connected to the Millennium Items…" Yugi whispered.

   "Oh, by the way," Yami said. "I have some servants for you: the ex-counselors. That is their punishment. And you will be sleeping with me, of course."

   "The Duel with Bakura," Yugi moved to that topic. "Are you sure you want me to go? Shouldn't you choose someone with more experience? What if I were to lose? You need those items, Yami-Chan!"

   "You beat the King of Games," Yami reminded him, smiling. "You alone have ever defeated me. You are my best student, and the most skillful Duelist. I would say you are about the same as me. And… the Duel Monsters will listen to you. Remember, my love, this is as much about trust as about power and skill. You have both." Yami hesitated. Should he tell Yugi? He deserved to know… "If my Champion loses, I lose my life. Yugi, I have faith in you. No one else…"

   Time passed quickly, and there was no way to stop it. Yugi and Yami shared sweet days, and even sweeter nights. But all too soon, it was time for the duel with Malik and Bakura.

   Yugi stepped into the Shadow Realm hesitantly, remembering the strain he felt when he was here last. However, this time, he felt fine. He looked at Yami, who smiled reassuringly. Yugi calmed, knowing his lover was going to keep him safe.

   "So, you are the Pharaoh's lover?" a voice asked. "I expected someone bigger and stronger."

   Yugi turned, facing Bakura. The Tomb Robber ignored him now, and turned to Yami. "So, who's the Champion, _Pharaoh_?" He spat out the word in derision. "Or did you expect this _runt_ to play against me?"

   "Are you afraid to face Yugi?" Yami asked calmly.

   "Afraid?!" Bakura declared. "Never! I will teach you a lesson!!"

   A dueling stadium appeared, and the two stepped up. Yugi touched his deck, created from his own Duel Monsters and Yami's, and felt its power, and its love and trust. He was ready to take on anything.

   The game wore on, neither gaining an upper hand over the other. Bakura picked strength, whereas Yugi poured his heart into his deck. Then… something happened.

   Bakura drew a card and started to laugh. "You will not win against this, Pharaoh's Pet. For I play the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

   "Wha…?!" Yami exclaimed from the sidelines. "Where did he…"

   Malik smiled, his eyes wide with insanity. "How do you feel now, Yu-Gi-Oh? Have you anything to counter that? Oh yes, I forgot. Your Black Luster Soldier. But will the boy live long enough to draw it?"

   "Attack!" Bakura smirked. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon let loose his White Lightning.

   Yugi was forced to throw monster after monster into defense. Each time one was destroyed, it took its toll on his soul. Finally, however, he found a solution.

   "I play the Mystical Elf in defense," Yugi declared. "I also play this card face-down."

   "Ooohh, face-down, how scary," Bakura mocked. "Whatever it is, it can't stand against me. Blue-Eyes, attack!"

   Yugi flipped over his trap. "Mirror force," he declared.

   Bakura stared in horror as his Blue-Eyes White Dragon burst into flames. On his next draw, however, his usual smirk came back. "I can bet you never expected two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, did you? Well, I have all three. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Elf."

   Yugi felt tears spring to his eyes as his nurse for the past few weeks died, even if just in this one duel.

   "You can defeat him," Mystical Elf murmured before she vanished. "Believe in us… And believe in yourself."

   "What are you going to do now?" Bakura mocked.

   Yugi drew his next card and played it triumphantly. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

   Bakura snorted. "You are merely delaying the inevitable. But fine, I will allow you to live for three turns."

   Yugi drew the next card. Normally, he would be beyond happy, but now, he was horrified. He knew that in three turns, he must defend. He did not want to defend with this card. It was… the Dark Magician.

   "Someone you like a lot?" Bakura asked. "Good. That will make it all the more satisfying when I kill him."

   Yugi's next card gave him a spark of hope. He hesitated. It was an equip card, but it would not be enough… He reached for the last card that he could have before Bakura could attack again. He sucked in a breath. He could win…

   "What is that expression on your face?" Bakura was just a little nervous. "Why do you look so calm? You know that nothing could stand against my Blue-Eyes White Dragon…"

   "I play the Dark Magician!" Yugi announced. The Pharaoh's bodyguard smiled at his Master's lover encouragingly.

   Bakura laughed. "The Pharaoh's Mage can't defeat me."

   "I equip him with the Sword of Dark Destruction and the Book of Secret Arts! Attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Dark Magic!"

   "Thank you, little Master…" Dark Magician whispered and raised his staff, destroying his nemesis. Bakura's Life-Points dropped to 0, and he fell to his knees. Immediately, tendrils of Yami's magic captured Malik and the Tomb Robber. Yugi stepped down and weakly fell into his lover's arms.

   (A/N: Yeah, that was a horrible duel. I'm tired, and I wanted Dark Magician to win. *huggles Dark Magician* I could probably just copy down one of my duels with Yami Bakura from the video game, but I lose against him half the time anyway. *shudders* He's hard. And besides, Bakura doesn't have BEWD. I just made him have them to make it interesting. He stole them, by the way, if any of you are confused. I'll probably explain next chapter anyway… *makes a note to herself* And Yugi definitely doesn't play my deck. I used to have a BEUD / Dark Magician deck. Right now, I have an Exodia / Bag of Fun deck. ^_^ I even managed to draw Exodia once. *nods happily* Anyway, like I said, Yugi doesn't play my deck, looking as how I have BEWD and BEUD… I even had 2 BEUDs out once. Somehow. ^_^ Oh, and I know the SDD and BSA combo is icky and old and horrible, and that it would have been much easier if I used either Axe of Despair, Horn of the Unicorn, or Malevolent Nuzzler, or even Metalmorph, but I though Dark Magician would look better with these… Although Metalmorph would have been pretty too. Mmmmm… Metal Dark Magician… Sorry, I'm rambling. I tend to do that when my computer's broken.)

   Yami hugged him tightly. "You did it, my love. You defeated him! Against near-impossible odds, you have won. I'm proud of you, sweet angel. You have helped save the world…"

   Yugi buried his face in the hollow of his lover's neck and breathed in his familiar scent. "But you're going to die…"

   "Shhh," Yami comforted him. "I was going to die anyway. Remember Malik's 'prizes'?"

   Yugi kissed Yami's skin, tasting salt as his tongue darted out. He knew his lover was going to die either way, but that did not stop him from feeling bitter and wishing there was something he could do.

   "Stop the disgusting mushiness already," Malik growled. "Take your precious Millennium Items and get out of my sight, Pharaoh. I still don't' see how your pet could have defeated my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but he had, so be grateful."

   As Yami did the paperworks for the marriage, Yugi tried to think of a way to save his lover. One thing that Yami had told him about the ritual was stuck in his head. Yugi had an idea. Yami definitely would _not_ be pleased if he found out.

   "The sacrifices must be connected to the Millennium Items," Yugi commented out loud. "One must be willing… But they never said it had to be the original caster of the spell, or that it must be the current Pharaoh. Just a willing sacrifice…"

   Yugi fingered the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. "I would do anything to keep him alive…"


	6. Chapter 5: Pharaoh's Last Wish

Yeah, last chapter! Or, well, last chapter before the epilogue! 

Yugi: @_@ Long…

Ari: ^_^ Yep, very. I was planning on splitting it into 2 chappies, but it wouldn't work. And quit complaining, you just have to read. I have to write it, re-read it, edit it, and type it.

Yugi: You did NOT re-read and edit.

Ari: *sulks* Fine, so I didn't. So what?

Yugi: *sighs*

Ari: Oh yeah, in case you people are wondering, there's one less chappy than what's displayed. Er. I mean, it SAYS I have 7 chappys up right now, I only have 6. When I finish, I will have 7, but it's gonna say I have 8.

Yugi: *finally finishes reading* It's…

Ari: Shhhhhh, don't tell. Right now, let's have the disclaimer…

Yugi: *drags in the people from the last A/N*

Ari: O_O WHY?!

Yugi: *smiles innocently and drags Chaos Mage too*

Sage: CHAOS!

Ari: -_-;; Oh, and people? Sage and I are writing a collaborative story under the pen name Dark Spellcasters. Once we get it up, can you read it? ^_^ And please read Sage's stories too! They're very good and funny.

Yugi: Anyway… Dislcaimer…

Ari: Yep. You start.

Yugi: ME?!

Ari: Yes…

Yugi: Ari does not own me…

Yami: Or me…

Dark Magician: Or me…

Chaos Mage: Or me…

Sage: Or me…

Yami Ari: Or m— Wait, she DOES own me.

Yugi: Anyway, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, based on the popular anime all about the cool short kid…

Ari: Don't let your ego get the better of you… :P

Yami: And it will have yaoi content between Yugi and me.

Rest of them: Hey, we didn't get to say anything!

Ari: ^_^;; On to the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 5 

            _Pharaoh's Last Wish_

   With only a week left before the ritual, Yugi approached Yami with his offer. They were both curled up on a soft couch, Yugi nestled in Yami's lap, reading a book. The Pharaoh had grown bittersweet and distanced himself from most people, spending every spare moment with Yugi tight in his arms, as if he was afraid that they would part any second. Yugi did not mind the affection, loved the contact with Yami, but he feared for his lovers' health. When he voiced his concerns, Yami merely laughed.

     "Yami-Chan?" Yugi ventured. "Yami-Chan, I have an idea, about how you can live, I mean…"

   Yami nuzzled him. "Really, Koi? How?"

   Yugi took a deep breath. "Let me die in your place. I am willing to… I would quality as a sacrifice. I am connected to the Millennium Puzzle as much as you are, Yami-Chan!"

   "No," Yami murmured. "No, I can't let you do that. I… I love you too much. How could I live without you?"

   "I can't live without you either!" Yugi wailed, wrapping his arms tightly around Yami and resting his cheek against the Pharaoh's chest. "I don't want to live…"

   Unknown to them, the ex-counselors were listening to their conversation. With evil grins, they prepared their own surprise.

   "If the Pharaoh finds out, which he is sure to, we will all be dead!" one protested.

   The ex-head advisor snorted. "Are we in any better condition? Soon, that stupid slave boy will achieve what we have wanted, and we must serve him. Is that better than death? Given a chance, the people will love him. We will have no chance to overthrow him. Would you not rather die, and take down the Pharaoh's Brat with us?

   They nodded in agreement. "Why should he live? He has none nothing except to look cute."

   "Yes. We must destroy him."

   "The Pharaoh is not the only one with magical knowledge," their leader commented. "Now that he has unknowingly agreed to our plan, it cannot fail. Had the people trusted their Pharaoh more, maybe… But the fool Yami was so similar to his father. If his mother was still alive, perhaps he would have learned. But no, that woman could not have been left alive, however beautiful. Not after she rejected me. Yes, my friends, I was the one that set this in motion. She claimed to love the Pharaoh, though he was cold as ice. I tried to convince her to kill her husband, and we could rule in her son's name, but she refused." His lips curled into a sneer. "So I killed her. It was not obvious, of course. I poisoned her; a poison that only a strong mage could heal, and not the one inflicted with it. She knew, but told no one." He sighed wistfully. "I could have had her power… beautiful, glorious power! But when she died, it was fully tainted."

   "Her power?!" someone asked in alarm. "The queen was a mage?"

   "Oh yes," he answered lustily. "She was a mage, though few knew. Even fewer knew her rank amongst them: the archmagus, most powerful of the most powerful. The position her son, our… _Pharaoh_… now holds. Indeed, had she been alive, this would have been very different. Our Pharaoh would have always been as kind as he was with the boy; Tennyo would have been the one casting the spell; and the sacrifices would probably have been the Ishtar siblings, Isis as willing and Malik as unwilling."

   (A/N: I'm going to name Yami's mother "Tennyo"! ^_^ Mostly because it's one of the few words of my Japanese vocab, and I don't have my dictionary here. From what I remember, it should basically mean Nymph, Elf, Angel, etc. If I'm mistaken, please correct me. I just kinda figured that since she's one of the 2 main female characters, the other being Mystical Elf, she should at least be honored w/ a name. I'm sorry, I usually have more female characters, but I had a few problems here. 1, Yu-Gi-Oh originally didn't have that many female characters anyway. I mean, there was Anzu/Tea, Mai, Rebecca, Adina if you count the virtual game, and Miho if you count the manga. 2, this story's set in a place, in a time where women aren't considered important. Hmmm… Maybe I'll put Dark Elf in. She's almost like Mystical Elf's yami… Yugi: O_O What are you implying? Ari: *blink blink* I'm implying something? Yugi: *nods* Yami… Hikari… *coughpairingcough* Ari: Yami, Hikari? OH. I'm not implying that. In fact, I guarantee it wont' happen. I'll even be extra-careful so that there isn't even a _chance _of finding what could be taken as a hint. Yugi: Good. _I'm_ the main character. Ari: Wait, I just realized. How did _you_ get into _my_ A/N again?!)

   "Would that not have been better?" one asked softly. "We would have lived, for one thing."

   "The Pharaoh's Brat shall die!" the ex-head advisor declared. "If Tennyo lived, Yami would be happy right now. I do not want him to be happy."

   "What is the plan?"

   "You will see… You will see… And so will the Pharaoh. Oh, wouldn't he scream. He will hate us. Oh yes, he definitely will."

   Yami did indeed see, and he also screamed very loudly. However, when he found out who the culprit was, he did not hate them. He despised them passionately. In fact, he ordered them executed immediately, and even Yugi's protests could not have stopped him. Not that Yugi protested, after he found out what they have done. Even his kindness had a limit.

   Yami sat down and covered his face with his hands, sobbing. He did not care who saw. The addition to the ritual, written with a sickeningly smooth hand, flashed before his closed eyes.

   _"A third sacrifice is needed to bind the Ritual of Sealing. That which must be offered is the Pharaoh's most beloved, whether human, animal, or object. If this is not offered, the Ritual of Sealing will have no effect. This shall be final."_

   As a tear trailed down his cheek, Yami once again tested the magic around the last paragraph, to no avail. The weavings were complicated, but nothing he could not unravel. But the magic… the magic! It felt like his own. It felt like his mother's, only… wrong. Tainted. Poisoned. He was stronger, but its strength was remarkable. And every time he touched the weavings, he felt sick. When his head cleared again, the strange, deadly weaves fixed themselves. Even through his painful desperation, he could only undo half of the stupid, stupid spell before falling unconscious.

   "Some archmagus I am," Yami complained to the air before him bitterly. "I can't even protect my lover from a simple spell. I do not grudge my death, but my angel deserves to live! So young… so beautiful… So… _innocent_! Why…?"

   "Talking to yourself again, Yami-Chan?" Yugi teased, climbing into his lap and snuggling close. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, his fingers entangling into his hair, and pulled the Pharaoh down for a kiss. He caressed the ruby-eyed teen gently and softly ran his tongue over his face, erasing all traces of tears.

   Yami was not in the mood for this. "Yugi, you're going to _die_! How can you joke around at a time like this?"

   Yugi whimpered softly at his lover's tone, and Yami was immediately sorry. He quickly pulled the little one close, resting his chin on Yugi's head. Yugi was not the one he was mad at, and he had no right taking his anger out on his beloved angel. But there was one thing he did not understand. "Yugi… to have written that, he would have needed your agreement, however unintentional." It was not a question.

   Yugi sucked in a breath. "When we were at the library… I said that I would die for you…"

   "No…" Yami moaned. "Why? Why… Isn't there any way…?"

   "Master, I have overheard your conversation," a woman said. "There _is_ a way."

   The two boys turned, and Yugi blinked in confusion. Before them stood a woman that looked like the Mystical Elf, only… different. Her skin was darker, chocolate-brown, and her hair was violet instead of dark blonde. The jewelry she were wore gold, unlike the Mystical Elf's silver-white, and her clothing held a blueish tinge. Instead of the Mystical Elf's childish innocence, so similar to Yugi's, she held the aura of a woman's seductiveness. She bowed. "Master Yugi, I am the Dark Elf. I suppose you could say I'm the Mystical Elf's dark side."

   (A/N: Now that I think about it, Mystical Elf _does_ look like a little girl. She's short too, at least in my poster. Maybe I'll go as her for Halloween next year… Of course, that's providing I can figure out how her clothes work… and it means I can't cut my hair… And I'll have to dye my hair… And… and blue skin! Meh… I think I'll be Dark Magician. His hair's about the same length that I like to keep mine, and the color's much easier, 'cause my hair's almost black. Of course, I'll have to make that armor… O_o And I'm so _not_ tall and skinny. Yugi: I thought your bro was going to be me and you were going to be Yami-Chan? Ari: Do I look like Yami to you?! Yugi: Nope. Ari: Exactly.)

   "How can I save Yugi?" Yami asked breathlessly. Hope… hope seemed like a shining cord, a lifeline that could pull him out of despair. "Anything… anything!"

   Dark Elf hesitated. "You need your people's trust, Master. That is the only way. They must trust you enough that they could lend you power in faith. Your lover's fate lies in your people's hands…"

   Yami paled. "No… They… they _hate_ me!"

   "I am sorry, Master," Dark Elf whispered. "And… and… I have come to report that… Malik's humans are defeated. Now, only Duel Monsters remain. If the Ritual does not commence soon, the world will be destroyed."

   Yami composed himself and nodded. "I will ask the people… I must die, but Yugi _will_ live, no matter what!"

   However, the people did not share the same views as Yami. Had he more time, he might have won their trust, but they were as Yugi had been when he first saw the Pharaoh. They were scared and defiant.

   "Why should we save your _lover_? What kind of a greedy, money-loving freak would love _you_?!"

   Yami bit his lip. "He's not greedy or money-loving… He's the kindest, most open-hearted and selfless person there is."

   Collective gasps. "It's a he?!" Disapproving murmurs.

   Yami shook his head sadly. _Narrow-minded people,_ he thought. _Don't they understand love?_ "I… I love him…"

   Yugi came out to see the commotion and shrank back at the people's jeers. Yami put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him back comfortingly, feeling an ache start in his heart again. Yugi was not used to this noise, not after spending the peaceful days in the palace.

   "Yugi!" Someone in the group recognized him. "It's Yugi!"

   "No, this can't be! Yugi would never—"

   "The Pharaoh must have brainwashed him! There is no help for him now."

   "Kill them! Kill them both!"

   "—heard a rumor that Yugi and the Pharaoh were lovers. I didn't believe it, but—"

   "He's going to deduce all our young ones and corrupt them!"

   Yami threw down his hands in despair. They would not even listen! On the verge of giving up, he felt Yugi quivering at his side, and tried again. "Please… I would die anyway. Please, my people, let Yugi live."

   "He's your chosen replacement, isn't he? Why should he live? If he dies, we will be free! We don't want to live under the Pharaoh's rule. Die, die! He is Yugi no longer. Yugi would not have 'loved' a man as cruel as you."

   Yugi leapt forward, choking on tears. "He's not cruel anymore! He changed… He risked his life to save me!"

   "It was an act, child," someone explained patiently. "You are very beautiful, and he wants your body, so he acted nice to you. Your duty is with us and the one we choose to be your betrothed. You must keep your bloodline alive."

   Yami felt a spark of anger. How dare someone accuse him of such a thing? He loved Yugi completely! At the beginning, maybe he was attracted to the child-like body, but now, he would not have cared if Yugi had scaly green skin. The younger boy stared into his eyes, and Yami felt a pang of fear, expecting doubt. There was only love and trust. He breathed again.

   "That's not true!" Yugi argued. "He almost _did_ die!"

   "What a pity he didn't," someone mocked.

   "Then who would do the Ritual?" Yugi cried.

   "Listen, he appears noble, 'sacrificing' his own life so we would be 'safe'. But think, whose fault is it that the Duel Monsters are here? Who do they serve? For whom do they fight?"

   "Malik and Bakura's monsters are the ones causing trouble," Yami informed him.

   "But who do they fight? You. And why does Malik want to kill you? Because you killed his family. Like you killed Yugi's!"

   Yugi shook his head. "Yami didn't kill them! I only thought he did. It was Malik that killed my parents, that tried to kill me."

   "So the _Pharaoh_ says. Also… Is he not killing Bakura? An 'unwilling' sacrifice. I doubt he consented to this."

   "Which is why I want you to save Yugi," Yami explained patiently. "One less death…"

   The man snorted. "You should have stayed out of Yugi's life. If you left him alone, he would have been—" Suddenly, his eyes widened and he shut his mouth, realizing he must have said too much.

   "Would have been what?" Yami asked softly. "Alive? True, though I do not think that is what you were going to say. What would he have been? Happy?"

   "But I _am_ happy!" Yugi declared, snuggling closer to Yami. The people gasped.

   "The one you hate is me," Yami murmured. "Leave Yugi out of this. Please…"

   "Get on your knees and beg, _Pharaoh_," someone sneered. "Like we had to beg you."

   Without hesitation, Yami fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. "Let Yugi live, I beg of you…"

   Yugi squealed a protest. "Yami, no!" He watched helplessly as the people laughed.

   Suddenly, something wrapped around his ankle and started lifting him up. Fearfully, he wrapped his arms around Yami.

   "Die, fiend!" a sorceress yelled. "You who has taken Yugi, I will free him from your torment, free him from this torturous life!"

   Yami found the tentacle of magic. Angrily, he snapped it, and hugged Yugi close. The amethyst-eyed boy clutched his liver tightly, sobbing. The sorceress reeled back from shock. Her husband helped her up.

   "We will never help you, Pharaoh!" he screamed. "And if this _boy_ would throw himself at you like a whore, then he is no longer Yugi and deserves no more right to live than you. We will rule ourselves! We need no Pharaoh!"

   "You will both die the painful death you deserve!"

   The rest of the people took up the chant. "Die! Die! Death to the Pharaoh and his lover!"

   With one last look, Yami spun on his heels and lifted the velvety curtain, returning indoors. Yugi was left standing alone on the balcony. The Pharaoh's departure seemed to life a heavy fog, and the people blinked in confusion. Who did they want to kill? Oh yes, the Pharaoh. Why? They could not remember.

   "I can't believe you did that," Yugi murmured. They froze, listening to him. Though soft, he spoke with a strange measure of authority, his words bitter. His innocent visage made them all the more painful. "I can't believe what you did to Yami. My own life, I do not care about, but you have hurt him deeply. None of you had a right to do that, however much you think he has made you suffer. He is the only thing holding this country together. The fighting at the border… He was in the fray when it was the most deadly. The Items and the prisoner Bakura he risked his life to get. I'm sure you have all heard it was a duel, and you think, 'What is so hard about a duel to the King of Games?' But it was not him that dueled, it was me. He put his faith in me, the fate of his life, and you people have not enough trust for even this. I believed in him, in his deck, and I defeated the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons that Bakura used. Just so you people would be safe. And you know what? You think you're special, every one of you. But it is by Yami's grace alone that you will live. Do you think he _must_ perform the Ritual? Well, he doesn't have to. Even after this, he cares enough to try to save you." Yugi glared at them, his warms eyes suddenly becoming violet ice. "Remember this: he does not have to save you. You have hurt him, after he finally opened himself to you. You do not deserve to live."

   Yugi ran through the curtains, letting his tears spill. Almost immediately, he bumped into something. As he fell backwards, the "thing" reached out to catch him, cradling him against a firm chest. Yugi looked up.

   "You were so strong there," Yami murmured breathlessly, smiling and pulling Yugi closer. The younger boy hugged him tightly. "If only you were the Pharaoh instead of me… They would have loved and respected you." He scooped Yugi into his arms and walked towards their room. "Maybe my father was right… Maybe the only one I could truly have faith in is myself… They, my people… They pretended to praise me, yet they turn on me so quickly…"

   Yugi looked up and nuzzled his neck. "You can have faith in my, Yami-Chan!"

   "Can I, truly?" Yami mused. "I wonder. Were you not the one willing to die, knowing it would hurt me?"

   Yugi blinked in confusion as Yami set him on the bed and left without a word. He hugged his knees to his chest. Alone, he allowed himself to cry. Yami was not the only one hurt…

   That night, Yami was as passionate as ever. Now, his gentle caresses and fierce kisses held a note of desperation that was never there before. Yugi, too, had a tearful, haunted expression even while laughing. The loss of that part of the younger one's innocence stabbed at Yami's heart.

   "What is your family name, Koi?" Yami asked suddenly, propping himself up on his elbows. "You have never told me." (A/N: Koi means love.)

   Yugi shifted his position. "You never asked. Why do you want to know?"

   "I guess I just want to make sure we're not committing incest…" Yami replied. "I mean, we _do_ look alike. How many other people with this kind of hair are there?"

   "Well, my grandfather's hair was like this," Yugi said. He smirked. "If we _are_ related, it's too late now anyway…"

   "What _is_ your surname, my angel?" Yami asked again.

   Yugi was suddenly worried. What if Yami was looking for an excuse to get rid of him? What if he didn't love him anymore? He bit his lip. "If we are, would you… still love me…? Or… or would you send me away?"

   A fist clenched around Yami's heart painfully. He lay onto his back and pulled Yugi on top of him. "Even if we are, I would still love you. I would always love you, even if it was wrong to." He remembered the people's reactions to his announcement of love for Yugi and grimaced. "Even if it was even more wrong than it already is."

   "Mutou," Yugi said suddenly. He pressed himself closer to Yami, hoping he would not leave. "My family name is Mutou…"

   Yami gasped and stiffened, and Yugi pulled away in shame, tears already clouding his vision. Would they end like this? However, Yami, after his initial reaction, hugged him tightly and kissed his hair.

   "Are… are we…?"

   "No," Yami assured him. "There is no one in my family line with that name, and I have no close female relatives. I was surprised because…" He hesitated. "Mutou… It is not a common name… Two generations ago, that is, when my grandfather was young, our Pharaoh was a kind man named Sugoroku Mutou."

   "That's Grandpa's name!" Yugi squealed.

   Yami nodded. "I thought so. You see, he was accused of… raping… an advisor's wife-to-be. Few believed that he did. Being the fair man he was, he agreed to a trial. However, the advisor paid many people to give testimony against him. He was exiled, and the advisor's betrothed was banished with him for being 'tainted', 'unclean'. They were in love, of course, though she was faithful to her fiancé, and he to his law. It was said that she was very beautiful, with milky white skin and brilliant violet eyes, and raven-black hair streaked with gold."

   "My grandmother…" Yugi whispered. "That was how she looked, even when she was old. But she became sickly, and died when I was still young. Grandpa's in another country…"

   "The advisor hated Sugoroku," Yami continued softly. "He accused him of stealing his wife. He vowed revenge on his heir, and drilled that into his son's head. And… my grandfather, the 'most trusted' advisor, took the throne. The advisor's son, the one that tried to kill you, was reproachful that his father did not receive the position. I… I guess that's why he hated me so much, and why he tried to kill you."

   "That means…" Yugi gasped. "That means I am…"

   "The rightful Pharaoh," Yami confirmed. "That was what the man was going to say. 'If you left him alone, he would have been Pharaoh.' The advisors are dead. When I died, they would have, of course, looked for Sugoroku's heir. The people know and love you, Yugi. I made such a mess of things…"

   Yugi kissed Yami's neck, sucking on the skin. "The Millennium Puzzle drew me here, Yami-Chan. We were meant to be together. Don't you see? I'm happy with you. I would not have been, if not for your love."

   "Really?"

   Yugi nodded happily. "Really."

   Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi, marveling, like he did ever time, in the warmth and softness of the boy's flesh. He knew, despite everything, that Yugi _had_ to come here. Without Yugi, he would not have agreed to the Ritual. Without Yugi, he would have been as cold as his father and grandfather. Without Yugi, he _could_ not have gotten the Millennium Items and Bakura, if he was even inclined to try. He only wished that he had executed the advisors earlier. _But no…_ he remembered. _Letting them live freed something inside of me. Listening to Yugi's request to spare the lives of even my enemies has helped me to break the ice-cold armor._

   "Aishiteru, Yami-Chan…" Yugi murmured sleepily. (A/N: "I love you.") Yami remembered the first time Yugi had said I in his dream, many weeks ago. Yami did not believe it then, but now he knew it was true. _And maybe… maybe we were truly meant to be together. Maybe it will be better that we both die… This way, neither of us has to live without the other. And yet… He will die… I will only be sealed. How could fate be so cruel…?_

   "Aishiteru…" Yami crushed Yugi against his body. Should he tell…? Yes… "My love… the Ritual begins tomorrow. We die the day after…" So soon… So little time… Why must he die for a people that hated him? Why must his beloved _Yugi_ die for people that turned against him when he needed their help the most? He wished that he could just take Yugi away to someplace safe and forget all these troubles. He certainly had enough power to. He sighed. He had responsibilities. He must undo what his father and grandfather did.

   "Tomorrow night, then…" Yugi whispered. "Our last night… Do you still remember the first night? Tomorrow night, will you… will you should me how it was supposed to feel, without fear? Will you…"

   "The first night…" Yami mused. "The first night, we had…" His eyes widened. "Do you really want to? There would be no turning back…"

   "I want to," Yugi promised breathlessly. "I want to, with all my heart! I'm ready now, Yami-Chan. Now that I know what love is… Now that I can always be with you…"

   "But you're dying," Yami murmured. "And my spirit will live, trapped in the Millennium Puzzle… At the end, I will be alone, even from you…"

   "I will always be with you," Yugi assured him lovingly. "Even if they take my body away, dissipate my spirit, rip apart my very soul, my heart will still be with you. And maybe, maybe we will be together again someday…"

   "We can always hope," Yami agreed. "Who knows, maybe something will turn up."

   Yugi buried himself deeper in his lover's embrace. "For now, Yami-Chan, let's just enjoy the time we have left."

   Yami kissed Yugi's lips gently again for luck and watched the boy walk into the deserted room, the heavy iron door closing behind him. It was the time for vigil: each of them must remain alone with only his thoughts to accompany him for eight hours in the Chamber of Sealing. Yugi had volunteered to go first, and Yami after. At night, when Bakura undergoes his vigil, most likely bound and gagged, Yami will spend his last moments with his lover.

   Yami blinked. He had unconsciously walked into the room containing the Millennium Items. He now stood before the Millennium Puzzle, the mysterious item that had formed when Yugi's Puzzle melded with his own. He traced the symbols on it absently, wondering if perhaps it would have been better for him to never have met Yugi. He would have been cold and cruel, but he would not have been in such heartbroken pain. But if not for Yugi, he would not have been happy… But was the happiness worth this pain?

   He was strangely reminded of something his mother had said. "Don't judge the worth of someone's life by how long they have lived, but by what they have accomplished with it. Remember always, when you lose someone, all the happy times you have experienced, not just the sadness their departure might cause. If you truly love someone, he or she will always live on in your heart, no matter what." He had been four then, and she had been dying…

   She had warned him; warned him to trust. He had turned away, not wishing to listen to that soft whisper. "Love and trust your people, my son, and in turn gain their love and trust. If no one else, at least respect your Duel Monsters."

   "Duel Monster?" He had big innocent eyes then, so similar to Yugi's. "I always love them…"

   She had nodded, her gaze far away. "And learn magic, son. Be a mighty mage. You must be Archmagus, my son, or else they will devour the land with their evil magic. Be strong… Carry my power with you…"

   Before Yami had been able to protest, his mother had emptied her magic, all the untainted bits, into him. He had tried to scream, felt his lungs burn, but then, sudden as it had started, the torturous pain had ended. She had passed away soon after. Life had seemed to come to an end for the young boy, until now. Until Yugi brought him love; a different kind of love, more fierce and passionate.

   Unconsciously, Yami traced magical symbols in the air. He blinked as he recognized them.

   "Learn this spell, my son," Tennyo's voice floated to him in his memories. "When all else fails, use it. It will respond to your heart, driven by your emotions. It has the power to grant any wish… But be careful. Your heart's wish might be different from your mind's desire."

   "I wish Yugi wouldn't have to die," Yami told the spell. "I wish that he wouldn't have to be a part of this ritual."

   "No…" a voice replied. "No… that is not your true wish. Your true wish shall be granted…"

   _No it isn't,_ Yami thought bitterly. _My true wish is to be with him forever, where we could be accepted, where people wouldn't balk at our love. Yet… Yet how could it be granted unless we were wrenched away to another timeline?_

   The voice was silent. Yami sighed, waiting for his lover to exit the chamber.

   Yugi knelt on a cushion in the Chamber of Sealing, letting his tears flow. He tried to be strong for Yami, but now that he was alone, he let his heart spill. He did not want to die. More importantly, he did not want Yami to die, or even be sealed. He wanted to be pressed against Yami's body with the older boy's arms encircling him. He wanted to see him, hear his voice, smell his scent, taste his lips. Yugi trembled with tears. He just wanted to be with the one he loves…

   _"This is the Chosen One…"_ Yugi heard in his mind. A young woman's voice…

   _"You messed up, sis!"_ someone complained. A boy. _"He's not supposed to be here for another 5000 years! The world has the Protector right now. The Chosen is still supposed to be with _us_!"_

_   "The Protector needed him."_ The girl…

_   "But he's gonna _die_! The Chosen One _can't_ die, or else the world will be destroyed."_ Her brother…

   _"The Protector cannot protect someone he can't see. The Protector must love the Chosen."_

_   "They can love when the time comes!"_

_   "The Protector would not have agreed to the Sealing Rites without him."_

_   "But the Chosen did not need to be in the rites! Why didn't you stop them?"_

_   "The Chosen cannot live for 5000 years. With this, the Protector used that spell."_

   Yugi's head was spinning. Chosen? Protector? Spell? He listened to the siblings argue until his eight hours were up.

   As soon as he came out, he threw himself into Yami's embrace, kissing him fiercely. He knew his lover was going to greet him the second he was released. Yami's tongue slipped into his mouth and he clutched him tighter.

   "Another 8 hours without you, Koi," Yami murmured sadly. (A/N: "love".)

   "But then you can have me for the rest of the night," Yugi promised. "You can have me any way you choose…"

   Yami nuzzled him again and turned to the two people guarding the door. "Rei, Alice, I'm ready."

   Yugi wandered through the palace, sulking. At least he was safe now, although a few guards did make suggestive remarks at him. Looking at the ground, he saw the hem of a familiar green robe and looked up.

   "Where are you going?" the Mystical Elf asked cheerfully.

   "Nowhere…" Yugi mumbled. "Yami's going to die… and so are you and Dark Magician and the rest of the Duel Monsters…"

   She put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "There, there… We will meet again someday, all of us." (A/N: *gasps* Yami, she's stealing your Koi! *giggles* Kidding…)

   Yugi stared up with hope. "And I can be with Yami…"

   "Yes." She hesitated. "I am taking dinner to the dungeons. Would you like to come?"

   Yugi thought about the offer. "Yes, I want to ask Bakura something regarding a certain three cards he has…"

   They arrived before Bakura's cell. He did not look happy. "What do you want, kid?"

   "The Blue-Eyes White Dragons…" Yugi murmured. "Where did you get them?"

   He laughed coldly. "I stole them, Pharaoh's Brat. I stole them from a tomb."

   "Oh." Yugi was silent. Without another word, he left, waiting outside Yami's door.

   (A/N: Well… Yami: That was pointless, wasn't it? Ari: _I_ was about to say that. Anyway… Just clarifying where the BEWDs were from.)

   That night was better than anything they have ever experienced. For Yami, it was pleasure almost beyond what he could take. For Yugi, it was pure bliss. That night, he learned the more physical aspects of love.

   Yami had fallen straight into bed when they went in, making Yugi think that he had forgotten their plan. The little one sniffled softly, and climbed into bed beside his lover. He did not want to spend their last night just sleeping, but anything was great as long as Yami was with him. He was even more annoyed to see Yami stretched out, leaving no room for him. Sighing, Yugi curled into a little ball and closed his eyes.

   Suddenly, Yami pounced on him, and grabbed him, kissing anything he could see. In almost no time at all, his clothes were all removed, and Yami's hands explored his body.

   "Tricked you, didn't I?" Yami whispered seductively, his breath a feathery touch on Yugi's ear. Yugi melted at the husky voice, moaning delightedly at the feel of Yami's hands on his bare body.

   Yami spun him so that they were facing each other, and pulled Yugi on top of him. The younger boy's head lay on the Pharaoh's chest, and he nuzzled it, sucking on Yami's tiny nipples. The older teen gasped and moaned, clutching Yugi's hips and pulling him closer.

   Yugi kissed Yami's muscular chest, enjoying the feel of his bare skin. The Pharaoh was only wearing a pair of loose trousers. Yugi reached down to get rid of them, only to find his hands captured in Yami's.

   "Mmmm…" Yami murmured, "not yet, Koibito. You can wait…" (A/N: Yeah, and give me something more to write about. I'm not writing a lemon. I'm keeping this PG-13, and I'm stopping as soon as Yami's pants come off. Yami: *sulks* You're no fun. Ari: :P Oh, and "Koibito" means "Lover".)

   Yugi whimpered, encouraging Yami. "No, I can't… Not with *moan* you doing *pant* this! Y-yami!"

   Yami smirked, grabbing Yugi's hands again. This time, he ran his tongue over their soft palms, taking each finger into his mouth. Yugi's skin was smooth, silky. He moaned, reveling in the feeling of Yugi's body and his numinous whimpers.

   "Y-yami…" Yugi was finding it very hard to form words. "P-p-pl-please…!!"

   With one more kiss to Yugi's tender lips, Yami pulled away and allowed Yugi's warm hands to remove his pants. As Yugi's small hands ran along his body, he sucked on the little one's skin, from his lips, down his neck, finally resting at its base. (A/N: Uh, the neck's base.) "This, Tenshi, Koibito, is how it should feel…" (A/N: Tenshi = Angel, Koibito = Lover.)

   (A/N: Commercial break! Or, well, permanent break. I've no idea what I'm doing, it's late and my head's turned to mush, and Yami's staring at me and trying to possess me. No, Yami, your powers don't work that way. Malik controls people's minds, not you. Yami: *idea* Ari: No, don't find Malik. If he controls my mind, _he's_ the one writing this. Yami: ^_^ Great! Maybe _he'll_ know what he's talking about, unlike you. Ari: Hey, now, I'm only 15. I don't partake in these kinds of activities. Besides, I'm a girl. *shakes head* Still don't see how you other yaoi authors write lemons… I mean, how should I know how two guys…!! Yami: Well, I'm off to find Malik and getting him to write a lemon under your name. Ari: -_-;;)

   Yami sobbed out loud as he was torn away from Yugi, for the last time, the final time. His soul… He could see his soul, feel Yugi's. He saw his soul being sucked into the Millennium Puzzle. What he felt was infinitely worse. Yugi's soul was being ripped apart. Tears flowed from Yami's eyes at his lover's pain. Why? Why was it that even now, they must hurt his sweet angel?

   _"My wish…"_ Yami's mind remembered. _"My last wish… You promised that it would come true! Mother, you promised…"_

_   "And it will…"_ Tennyo was the spirit of the wish. _"Oh, it will be. You will see him again. He will have no memories of this time, but it will be him. If I was meant to be… If it was, then you will be together again…"_

   "Yami-Chan!" Yugi called desperately. "Yami-Chan, aishiteru! Sh-shinjiteru!!" (A/N: "I love you" and "I believe in you".)

   "Aishiteru… Aishiteru, Koishii Tenshi!" (A/N: "I love you, Beloved Angel!")

   Almost all of them were gone now. The Duel Monsters were being sealed. Yami tried to let his favorites, his closest friends, remain the longest. Now, a week after his death, they finished burying their master and his lover.

   "Let them rest here, in the Valley of Kings forever," Dark Magician declared.

   One by one, they faded, the Seal claiming them. Before he, the last, left, Dark Magician marked the gravestone.

   "Here lies our Pharaohs Yami and Yugi, lovers in life and death. May their spirits remain together for eternity, and may their souls finally find peace. Let their hearts find each other again, and let their love not be in vain!"

   "Farewell, Master, little Master…" Dark Magician whispered. Then he, too, was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ummmmmm… Yes. That's all. Except for the epilogue.

Yugi: O_O How could you?!

Everyone else: *agrees*

Ari: ^_^;; Wait for the epilogue. I promise it'll have a happy ending. And I'm writing a sequel… Not an ounce of idea though. ^_^ And I'm also writing a depressing R-Rated fic! *nods* And I need all of you to read that 'cause Sage said that she would NOT.

Sage: Don't like depressing stuff.

Ari: Yeah, I know. Anyway… What did you think?

Yugi and Yami: X.X

Ari: Eh-heh… Ummmmm… Yes… Please don't yell at me yet. I'll give a HAPPY epilogue!!!


	7. Epilogue: Was it meant to be?

Yeah, the Epilogue! This story's done! *grins happily* And guess what? No one's here to interrupt my A/N this time. *nods* Yugi and Yami are busy reading, Sage is *hopefully* writing her story (hint hint, Sage-Chan!), my Yami is back in her own story where she belongs, and Dark and Chaos are dueling my lil bro. I think. 

I guess I have to say the disclaimer, then… Hmmmmmm… Ugh, forget it. I don't think people ought to read epilogues first, unless you're like me and start from the back of the book sometimes… O_o Anyway! Just read the other disclaimers. *nods* I'm not saying it w/out the Yu-Gi-Oh cast to help. ^_^ And they're all where they should be… I think… Hope…

(*camera moves to what's REALLY going on* Yami and Yugi are kissing, with their shirts gone; Sage is glomping Chaos Mage and trying to give him an earring; Dark Magician and Yami Ari are trying to kill each other…)

And it's all nice and peaceful here in my world!

(*camera zooms out and readers can see Ari sitting on a couch on a little cloud, and camera zooms down to the world below* Kaiba and Pegasus are playing tug-o-war using the Kaiba Corps building, with Mokuba sitting on top of it looking down curiously. Jou and Honda are watching movies that Quest would like (meaning, with scantily-clad females) and Shizaku (I think that's Serenity's name in Japanese…) comes in and replaces Jou's popcorn with dog food. Mai is trying to put makeup on her Harpie Lady. Rebecca is trapped under a strange bowl-like object, and the camera zooms out to show that it is in fact the Millennium Shield, with the Witch of the Black Forest glaring at her for sacrificing her so many times. And the Duel Monsters are playing… "Pin the tail on the Anzu". ^_^)

Yep, the world's perfectly fine… Now, on to the story! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Epilogue 

            _Was it meant to be?_

   After 5000 years in the Millennium Puzzle, every day wishing for a sign of his beloved Yugi, Yami felt a presence. He held his breath, waiting. Now was the moment of truth. Now was when he found out whether his hope was true or misplaced.

   Something familiar… Yami brushed the mind. No mistake. Yami wanted to laugh in relief. It was him.

   Eight years… Eight years, Yami had waited for Yugi to assemble the Millennium Puzzle. It was torture, being so close yet so far, but at least Yami knew that his final spell had worked. After 5000 years, what was 8? But he knew it would not be so simple. Even after the Puzzle was done, Yami would need to regain his beloved's trust. Regain his love..

   Then, one night, he was free. Yugi was surprised to see him, of course. This was a world without magic. But magic was returning… The Duel Monsters were returning… Danger draws near once more, or so it has been said to him in the Chamber of Sealing.

   "Aibou…" Yami whispered tenderly. The word seemed right. _Partner, companion…_ "Shhhh, Yugi, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you." _And to love you, and to make you mine again…_

   Yugi felt reassured, somehow. Though this man was a total stranger, there was an inexorable bond between them. "Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you and trust you?" _And why does it hurt my heart not to know your name…?_

   "I am Yami." His voice was gentle, loving. "I am your Darkness, sworn to protect you. We have met before, my little Hikari, in another place, at another time. I…" Yami bit his lip. _No… I cannot tell you that I love you still…_

   Yugi nodded, climbed into bed, to sleep peacefully. Yami's presence chased away his nightmares…

   Yami traced the delicate lines of Yugi's tranquil face with his eyes. He longed to touch him, to brush his lips against his… He sat down beside Yugi and ran his hands through Yugi's silky hair, wishing there was so me way to know…

   His voice lifted in a song… The song he had sung to Yugi at their last parting…

_Oh my angel, so far away now, will I ever see your smile?_

_Love goes away, like night into day. It's just a fading dream…_

_I'm the Darkness, you're the Light, our love is brighter than the sun._

_For eternity, for me there can be, only you, my chosen one._

_Must I forget you, our solemn promise? Will I feel your love again?_

_What shall I do? I'm lost without you! Speak to me once more…_

_We must part now, death stands 'fore us, but my heart won't give you up._

_'Ere we pass away, let me hear you say I meant as much to you._

_So gently, you touched my heart, and I'll be forever yours!_

_Come what may, I won't age a day. I'll wait for you always…_

(A/N: In case you thought I wrote this song… I didn't. It's the Aria de Mezzo Caratere from Final Fantasy 6, or Final Fantasy 3 as it was released here, with a few… um… changes. ^_^)

   _"Yes, you have waited long for him, though 5000 years could hardly be called eternity."_

   Yami looked up, trying to find the source of the voice. Yugi stirred groggily beside him.

   _"Must you ask?"_ the voice continued. _"Yes, I know you have not yet voiced your question. You are wondering if he still loves you. Why don't you find out? I will allow you, just for tonight, to do anything to him. By tomorrow, it will be no more than a passing dream, never again recalled."_

   Yami looked down at the small, fragile body. _Do anything to him…_ It sounded so tempting. He wanted nothing more than to _be_ with Yugi, like their first and last nights. The voice seemed to encourage him…

   "No," Yami told it firmly. "He is not ready for it. I will not destroy his innocence like I once did. I will start this with trust, however difficult it will be to restrain myself. And if… and if we were not destined to be together, I will leave him alone, like I should have done. I just want to find out if he could possibly love me…"

   Yugi woke up shivering, and saw Yami. Still half asleep, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Yami's warm body, sighing contently. For a second, Yami was too surprised to react. Then, he lay down and covered both of them up, trembling with need at the closeness of his once-lover's body. He needed to know… if… if perhaps…

   Yami projected magic into Yugi's mind, impressions that they had known each other for long. The young one's eyes fluttered open and he smiled joyfully.

   "I love you, Yugi…" Yami whispered. He waited for an answer…

   For a second, Yugi did not respond. Yami pulled away. _Then, we weren't… we… I shouldn't…_

   Yami was knocked flat on the bed as Yugi kissed him passionately. Red and violet eyes met in love, in bliss. With a big yawn, Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest and slept, knowing he would forever be safe.

   Yami's fingers danced along Yugi's skin, and his eyes hardened as he felt scars and bruises marring that perfection. Whoever hurt his Aibou would pay! Yami pressed Yugi's sensitive spots to make him feel better. Yugi whimpered and pressed closer against him.

   _"This is only what _may_ be,"_ the voice reminded him. Yami growled in annoyance, though only in his mind. No need to wake Yugi… _"By tomorrow, the boy will forget everything happening this night. You must gain his trust again. If you make a mistake… It will be over. There is a girl here that he likes. If you err, Spirit of the Puzzle, he will be hers. You are not his destiny anymore."_

   Contrary to that belief, two girls perched in a tree out side the window, looking in. One smirked.

   "See? I told you. It was meant to be!"

(A/N: BTW, that was Sage who spoke last. And she was telling me. *nods* It was funny. We had a convo where we were just screaming "Meant to be!" for a loooooooong time.)

~Fin~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yep, that's all! I'm planning to write a sequel though. *nods*

Sage: *rolls eyes* You have no plot for the sequel.

Ari: Hey, how did you get here? You were supposed to be writing! And my camera says you're glomping Chaos!

Sage: Eh-heh… You still have no plot.

Ari: Not exactly true… I'm starting to get a LIIIIITTLE bit of ideas.

Sage: But not enough to actually write something.

Ari: *nods* Exactl— Hey, that's not true. I have lots of ideas! Well, maybe not lots, but still… I'm planning to make it semi-Christmassy and wintery… I have some ideas concerning Ryou and his evil yami.

Sage: *gasps* But not Yugi and Yami?!

Ari: I'll get ideas… Soon… Eventually… That is, if you reviewers (er, readers, not just reviewers) want me to write a sequel?


	8. New Upload of Chapter 2: A Bond Regained

Yes, finally! The 2nd (or 3rd, in the display) chappy! I got it back, and typed it aaaaallllllll up. I even corrected some typos! Although I probably made more typos now… -_-;; 

Yugi: Yep, most likely.

Ari: *grumbles* Anyway! Some mean person decided to flame me. *sulks* He/she/it/they said this story was just talking about sex with no content. Now, is that true?

Yugi: No…

Ari: *rolls eyes* You're a part of the A/N. You don't count.

Yugi: *sulks*

Ari: Anyway… I felt that was extremely unfair, since I have a TOTAL of 2 scenes where there was implied… activities… And the review was on the 3rd chappy (meaning, the un-complete version of THIS chapter), where they did NOT do "that".

Yugi: And Ari is very sad because that's the very first flame she got for this story. Actually, it's the first flame she ever got (that she can remember), except this one for another story, but that was because the person misunderstood a name.

Ari: Of course, that's due to the fact that I don't GET reviews… *sulks some more*

Yugi: See? And now, she's all upset and stuff. Buuuuut, she's gonna continue writing these, so if you don't like it, well NYAH to you!

Ari: ^_^ Yep! Anyway, I don't really have a comment for this chappy, so I won't detain you much longer… If you want a disclaimer, read the other ones.

Yugi: On to the fi—

Ari: Not yet. I have one more thing to say. For those of you that noticed my spelling and grammar errors, don't worry, they're mostly just typos. I'm going to edit this story a bit and re-post the chapters soon… eventually… Not as a new chapter upload, just re-uploading them, so if you got confused because of my wording, you can check in a while (maybe a week or 2?) and I might have it fixed. ^_^

Yugi: NOW, on to the fic

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Umm Another new upload of that chappy Ho...

Grrrrrrr… Sorry about what happened. It SHOULD have worked. And sorry I'm not updating as often as before. See… My laptop's gone. 

Yugi: Yea, see, it was her uncle's laptop, not hers. And he finally took it back.

Ari: Yea… *sobs* Soooooo… Now, I'm gonna see if I can write stuff after school. *nods* I was SOOOOOOOOOO busy this weekend. And I will be every weekend. I mean, I'm in a program that takes 5 hours each Sunday! And on top of that, my friend and I are training for archery on the weekends.

Yami: Bow… Weapon…

Ari: *smirks* MY bow, Yami-Chan, not yours. *hugs her bow*

Yugi: *rolls his eyes* Anyway, she wants to keep her 3-4 lil reviews from the last chappy, so she's, once again posting it as a new chapter.

Ari: Hey, now, I need reviews… And I hope it works this time… *grumbles* And, if I replace chappy, no one's gonna know I updated. BTW, I'm kinda outta ideas for "What is Gentleness" so don't expect another chappy for a while… I WILL, however, work on my "depressing" story, which Sage's not gonna read… Anyway, enough of my rambling. If you want disclaimer or warning, read the ones in the chappys before. Now…

Yugi: On to the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 

            _A Bond Regained_

   Yugi felt his head clear as a soft cloth ran over his body. He sighed contently and leaned into the arm that was supporting him, and was pulled against a lean but muscular body. Something in his memory stirred as he breathed a spicy scent and felt silky skin come in contact with his cheek, but he did not want to think. All he knew was that he felt no more pain, and everything was fuzzy and warm.

   "Is he recovering well, Master?" a feminine voice called, sounding far away, as if she was on the other side of a door.

   "He's fine now," the person holding Yugi replied, with a trace of an emotion that Yugi could not place. "He is starting to come around." A slight pause. "Send someone in with more warm water, my Healer. The bath is turning cold."

   "Yes, Master." Was that amusement…?

   Master… Yugi tried to grasp the situation without opening his eyes. Who was always called "Master"? And Healer… He knew a healer… She was taking care of him. But who was she? He should know… He felt that he should know who the "Master" was before knowing himself.

   The door opened and closed. Someone gasped in shock. "My lord, that is not proper!" The person sounded flustered.

   "Just pour the water," the person beside Yugi commanded. Yugi noted curiously that his tone changed from warm request to cold command. Yugi shivered. The person was also called "my lord". Who was it? Yugi snuggled closer and felt warm water run over his body.

   "As you wish, Pharaoh." The door opened and closed again.

   Pharaoh… Yugi tried to remember who the Pharaoh was. Wasn't he the "bad guy"? But this man could not possibly be bad. He was gentle and warm and loving. Something tugged on Yugi's memory. The Pharaoh's name… Shadow, gloom, dark… Yami! Yugi sprang back into reality.

   Yugi's eyes flew open. "Gomen nasai!" Yugi exclaimed. (A/N: "Sorry!") He tried to pull away.

   "Shhhh… It's alright…" Yami hugged Yugi close, and the young one's heart soared. He turned and put his arms around Yami, rubbing his cheek against his soft skin. Yami smiled. He sat on a chair beside the bath, his shirt off, washing the little one, his amethyst-eyed beauty.

   "I got you wet…" Yugi commented with regret. "You didn't have to do this… You could have just told a slave to."

   "I wanted to," Yami murmured. "And I owe you that much for your suffering. I am truly sorry, little Yugi. I had no idea that my High Counselor would do something as such. I swear to you that it was without my order, or even consent."

   "I…" Yugi hesitated. He wanted to trust Yami; he really did. But what if something happened again… his heart… _How could I trust?_

~~~~~Yami's POV~~~~~

   What had hurt Yugi so? That was the first concern in my mind. Why did he look so pained? I felt anger rise. I tried so hard for him. Why couldn't he see that? Why won't he let me into his heart? Whenever I managed to get close to him, he would push me away again. This morning, I was going to apologize for last night. Everything would have been all right if my counselor had not hurt him under my name. Well, I would make sure it would never happen again. I had a nice "talk" with them.

   Earlier today, when I ended the meeting, Yugi was feverish, and his wounds started to bleed badly. I carried him to my room, and asked the Mystical Elf to heal him. Knowing he was in good hands, I left to find the high counselor.

   Needless to say, he was terrified to see me. Normally, I would have had him beheaded. Instead, I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

   "Don't you ever do that again!" I growled, and threw him against the wall. Ever since Yugi came, I felt that many things that I had always done were wrong, killing people needlessly being one of them. If I had refrained from dealing death to amuse myself, Yugi might have been happy with his parents. I wondered now, if I had the chance to change those decisions, would I? For that would mean that Yugi would be gone from me forever… Would I be content with only memories of him, if that would make him happy?

   "I am sorry, my lord!" the counselor cringed. "I had done what I thought was best, truly. The boy was disrespectful and disobedient to you, my Pharaoh. I meant only to teach a slave to obey his master."

   I glared at him coldly, fuming inside. "Recall that he is not 'a' slave. He is _my_ slave. You will not touch him without my consent, unless he is threatening my life, which was not the case."

   "Yes, my lord," he said, bowing. What was that gleam in his eyes? I shrugged it off. Yugi will be safe now.

   When I decided to bathe Yugi myself, I discovered what my nameless emotion was. When I viewed his peaceful beauty, my heart leapt. As I held him close and gently wiped away dried blood from his soft, fragile body, I put a name to that elusive feeling… It was… love…

~~~~~End Yami's POV~~~~~

   "You know, Yami, your Torture Chamber smells horrible," Yugi joked, smiling weakly. "How could you stand to go in there?"

   Yami made a face, contrasting with his dignified air. "I don't go there," he admitted. "I guess people call me cruel, and I suppose I can never deny that, looking at the countless number of people I killed…" He gulped, knowing that Yugi's parents were amongst these. "But I don't take pleasure in others' pain. I do not stand for torture. My father built the chamber, and I guess I just kept it there because my advisors liked it." He sighed. "My advisors are acting too freely… Look, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to burden you with my problems."

   Yugi felt a wave of pity. Though not all his actions were correct, Yami was the only thing holding their country together. Though he disregarded life, he still cared about his people's well-being as a whole. Yugi realized that, as the feared Pharaoh, Yami really had no on to talk to, to share the burden with, except his Duel Monsters, and they cared nothing about the human world.

   "You can talk to me," Yugi offered timidly. "I can help you…"

   Yami smiled softly. _Such as sweet child… Even as he fears me, he tries to aid and comfort me… Will you be a friend to me, Yugi?_

   That night, Yugi lay in his room, trembling in fear. Would Yami force him, once again, to… He whimpered. Yet, a part of his mind wanted to go. A part of his mind liked the feeling of the Pharaoh's flesh pressed against his, the sweet taste of his mouth, the intoxicating scent of sweat mingled with aromatic flowers. He pushed away those images, those desires. Yami had violated his privacy, true, but he belonged to the Pharaoh anyway. And somehow, he knew that Yami had been gentle with him.

   The minutes of dread dragged on, slowly becoming an hour. The night grew long, and still Yami had not come. Yugi blinked. Had Yami forgotten him? Or was the Pharaoh there at all? But yes… Yugi could hear the sounds of gentle breathing. He shivered. He had never realized how cold the nights were. Last night, he was warm… warm beside Yami's body…

   A bright rectangle of light appeared, and Yugi shielded his eyes. When his eyes were adjusted, he realized that it was Yami. He shook and backed away, trying to curl into a small ball and disappear.

   "Are you alright?" Yami asked softly. "It's cold, isn't it? You will be warm with me…"

   As Yugi shook his head fearfully, Yami sighed. Did the little one really dislike him that much? He looked down sadly, regretting the events of the night before more and more every second. He sighed again, and left silently. Every night, he would ask, but he would force no longer.

   _Huh…?_ Yugi blinked in surprise. _Yami left? He could have commanded me to go, but he didn't…_

   A few seconds later, however, Yami returned, this time carrying a huge stack of… something. Yugi sat up, clutching his blanket close, trying to see what they were. Yami smiled at his curiosity and placed the stack at the foot of his bed.

   "Blankets and coverlets," Yami explained. "As you can see, it's a bit cold near my room, because of the balcony. I like to keep the windows open so the fragrance of the flowers can drift in. The temperature had never dropped this low before, though, even in winter. I fear that… they…"

   Yugi gaped, and Yami laughed at the expression. "I will never force you to do something you don't want to… never again…"

   Yami turned and left, though not without traces of bittersweet longing. It took an effort from shivering himself. The night was indeed very cold. He could not burden Yugi anymore, but he knew that his time was coming. Soon, soon… When he obtains all the items and the other one connected to them, he would have to commence the ritual. Before then, he would have to have a queen, and hopefully, an heir. But now, now… He did not want a queen. There was _one_ that he loved, and he could never produce a child with— He shook his head. Even if Yugi was noble-born, they could not love each other legally. And it was not as if Yugi loved him now, or even _liked_ him.

   "Y-yami?" Yugi's voice broke into his thoughts. "Good-night, and…" He hesitated. "Thank you."

   "Good-night, Yugi," Yami replied. "There is nothing to thank me for. I should not have done… that… in the first place." _Is there a still chance for us?_

   Yugi burrowed into the blankets, marveling at the heat they provided. Of course. Yami probably imbued them with fire spells for him. He liked how Yami was staring to regard him as a human instead of just as a possession. Warm, happy, he slept.

   As the days drew on, the Pharaoh and the little slave boy became closer and closer. The advisors, hawk-eyed and jealous, noticed this, as did the Duel Monsters, who loved their Master fiercely in another way. Yugi, without meaning to, without trying to, gained more and more influence with Yami. A touch on his arm kept him from signing an execution; a pleading look from Yugi, and he refrained from handing a slave to his advisors to torture; the very sight of the boy at the door made him abandon his meetings. Yet, they wondered what the Pharaoh could possibly be doing with Yugi, for the two strictly avoided the subject of "bed". Often, they sat amid the precious flowers of Yami's garden and just… talked. However, no one knew what subjects were discussed, as the Pharaoh banned all but Yugi from his presence. Some wondered, and only the Duel Monsters knew for sure, that Yami and Yugi were in love with each other, but most dismissed the idea from their minds, scoffing that it was impossible for a king to love a peasant. The two that were the subject thought that it was impossible for the other to love him, the younger fearing his beloved's lineage, the older shying from his angel's pained past. Yet, in the sunlit paradise of fragrant colors and songs drifting on wings of delight, their differences were often forgotten.

   "I wanted to show you something…" Yugi murmured hesitantly, leaning against Yami. They were sitting on a sculpted marble bench with silk cushions, feeding a flock of colorful songbirds. Yami pulled the little one close and rubbed his cheek against Yugi's hair.

   "Hmmmm?" Yami asked softly. "What is it? Do not be afraid. I will not be angry."

   "Do you remember when you first met me?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded, and Yugi continued. "I picked up the pyramid-shaped object and your advisor accused me of theft. I know we've been through this before, but there was something that I kept back. See… I did not come out of pure curiosity. I did not know this palace was yours, but I could tell that it was at least that of a very respected lord. I knew that I would get into trouble if someone saw me. But I… I had a dream a few times, of this place, the golden pyramid, and… you… the one that looked like an older version of myself. And I… The Pyramid, the Millennium Puzzle…"

   Yami gasped. "How did you know what it was called? No one but myself ever knew… No one else could assemble it…"

   "Because I…" Yugi gulped. "Because I have one that looks the same. My family had it for… I don't even know how long. No one had ever solved it before. After my parents died, I had only the Puzzle left. A few weeks ago, I had finally managed to solve it, and that was when I started getting those dreams. They promised me that… I… The dreams promised that I would be happy."

   Yami lifted Yugi's chin gently, and stared into those beautiful eyes. Fiery red and sparkling amethyst glimmered, and a connection was made. "Are you happy?" he asked, then smacked himself mentally. How could someone be happy as a slave? How could he be happy to be in another's service for his entire life? For the first time, the Pharaoh's eyes were truly opened…

   Yugi did not answer, nor did Yami expect him to. But his reason was very different from the Pharaoh's speculation. _I am happy, yet I'm not. How could I not be happy when I can always be with the one I love? Yet how could I be happy, knowing he could never love me back?_

   Yami glanced down at Yugi again, and his breath caught in his throat. Yugi was beautiful… Beautiful! Here, with the light shining just right, his skin was white and glowing, his bangs were pure gold. Yami could not help but describe every part of him as jewels and minerals; his hair was black obsidian and blood red ruby; his bangs spun gold and glittering topaz, amber; his skin milky, iridescent pearl; his eyes, of course, were amethysts, brighter than the stars; and his lips… soft lips like rose petals… okay, so that was no mineral, but still… rose quartz, garnets… Yami wanted to kiss those lips. He hesitated. Would Yugi mind?

   "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked. He knew… He could see… And he wanted to agree…

   "Can I…" Yami hesitated. "May I… kiss you?" He wondered why he bothered. Less than a week ago, he would have – he _did_ – just forced Yugi to comply. Now, it felt wrong. The little angel's trust depended on his every action. He could not afford to lose him again, or his heart…

   "Yes," Yugi whispered breathlessly. "Please do, Yami."

   The Pharaoh pulled Yugi to him happily, and leaned down, caressing his lips gently with his tongue. Yugi moaned softly and clutched his shirt. Yami pulled away shortly, but Yugi would not let him stop. His neck stretched as he tried to reach the taller one's mouth, and his hands, fingers tangled in Yami's hair, pulled him down again. Yami teased the little one, running his tongue across Yugi's lips. Yugi's lips parted, and Yami's tongue darted in. The pulled apart for air, came together teasingly. Their laughter of delight drifted through an open window, to a dim room, where the traitorous counselors had their secret meetings…

   "He cannot be allowed to live," the head advisor murmured icily. He stepped away from the window, drawing the curtains close again, and faced his conspirators. "The Pharaoh is getting so close to him that he holds the boy's counsel above our own! That cannot be allowed. We are so close to gaining true power in Egypt… so close… The boy might undo what took us decades to achieve. He must be disposed of."

   They were silent, of course. No one dared speak against him. Though the Pharaoh held true authority, though he was more free with destroying lives, the head advisor was cruel, sadistic. If the Pharaoh discovered that they were planning on taking his throne, he would have them executed. However, if the head advisor found one of them eyeing his position, he would have him tortured until he begged for death, but he would receive none. They knew he was wrong. Unlike the head advisor, some of them have taken a liking to the young boy, always so cheerful and helpful. But they could not let him know. He had his ring of ones loyal to him, and they obeyed him as the slaves obeyed their Pharaoh.

   "Slaves could be replaced," he continued. "Even ones as beautiful as this boy, Yugi. Soon, we can find another child like this, and the Pharaoh would be preoccupied again. We already run the kingdom; Yami rules in name only. But he is growing up, and getting… ideas. And he has those pesky Duel Monster with him! Soon, he will seal them away and give up his one life in the process, for a people that hate and fear him. Foolish child… Our job, my friends, is to make sure he has no ties to anyone when it happens. Then, then, my friends, we will rule. We will tell about how we have always tried to convince him of righteousness, and they will follow us."

   One brave counselor hesitated, then decided to speak up. "What if the rumors are true? What if the Pharaoh indeed loves him…?"

   "Did you think that I had no backup plan?" the head advisor, high counselor, asked mockingly. "Even if he did love him, he would be no less dead. In fact, the more he cared, the more it would hurt him. A broken Pharaoh would not fight us any more than a broken slave. And if, by some chance, the boy lives after this, I still have two plans to put into motion."

   "How do you plan to dispose of the boy Yugi?" someone asked in respect. "Our Pharaoh hardly leaves his side, now. And what is to keep him from beheading all of us for the boy's death, even if we manage to?"

   The high counselor smiled coldly. "Have you realized how soft he has gone during the past week? He shies from death. He would not kill us. Besides, we have a reason. Let us say that the boy is planning to poison him. Now, listen carefully. There _is_ a time in which the Pharaoh leaves him. The same time as last time: during the meetings. That is when we will grab him."

   "Will the Pharaoh not expect that?"

   "No… That is what makes it even sweeter. Yami does not expect something that has passed to happen again…"

   The next morning, Yami knew something was wrong. His senses of magic tugged at him, but his mind was lost in fog. He was no seer; the future was not for him to see. And besides, what could go wrong on such a beautiful day? He nudged Yugi's hand and sighed happily as the younger one combed his hair. He began to wonder if he could grant some land to Yugi, to make him a noble… But that would mean sending him away. Yami shook his head inwardly. No, he must keep Yugi at his side. He knew he was selfish, but how could he live without the sweet one? In less than a week, he had fallen hopelessly in love with his little slave.

   Yami drifted his meeting as if in a dream, aching to spend another day in the garden with his violet-eyed angel. He wondered when he would have the courage to admit his love. He wondered if he ever would, or _could_…

   However, under the warm sun's deceptive rays, a nightmare surfaced. As he walked to the sweet garden, the dark cloud on his mind grew. Surrounded by beauty, a cold hand came to battle for his heart. It made the first move.

   "They took Yugi!"

   The one exclamation from the Mystical Elf cracked his dream like a mirror shattering upon jagged rocks. He knew who "they" meant. He knew where they were. He walked towards the hated Torture Chamber swiftly, not hesitating. The Duel Monsters were busy. All those that could fight were training his army for the threat of war. All that were left were healers, nurses.

   "They are in the larger one!" Mystical Elf called anxiously. "And someone set fire to it!"

   Yami stopped. For a second, panic overtook him. Yugi might die! But his training as Pharaoh took over. There was not enough time to walk there, of course. He could not call his Duel Monsters. But he was not helpless. Not only was he Pharaoh, he was a powerful mage. Whispering a few words under his breath, he teleported to the Torture Chamber's doors before the Mystical Elf could react. He knew they would lecture him later. But that was later. Right now, Yugi was more important.

   As he expected, the counselors were around the chamber. Everyone was accounted for, he noted with interest. With no more delay, the Pharaoh plunged into the smoke-filled flaming room, ignoring the ghastly reek, to search for one who should be as little value to him as dirt beneath his feet. Feeling as if all the time in the world was not enough, the unloved child Yami sprang into the chamber of fiery death, oblivious of its fatal dangers, to rescue the one that he treasured above all the riches of his kingdom.

   "Yugi!" Yami called desperately and coughed. The smoke was making a hazy curtain. "Yugi, where are you? Answer me, please… Yugi…"

   Yugi gasped involuntarily from his spot. He had been manacled to the wall, and the flame was getting closer every second, when he heard Yami's call. Part of him wanted to call out, to be with the Pharaoh, but his mind remained in stubborn silence. Yami was the one that had ordered them to take him here. Yami was only rescuing him because he was his favorite slave. Yugi would rather die.

   Yami heard a sound, a violent cough that Yugi had not been able to control. He headed immediately towards that direction, knowing that it was from there that the fire came. He smacked himself in the head. He was a mage! The air before him cleared.

   "Yugi!" Yami breathed again, as he saw the little one unharmed. He rushed forward, and Yugi lashed out with his feet.

   "Go away," Yugi sobbed. "Why are you here? Go away…"

   Yami shook his head, feeling his heart wrench painfully. Why was his beloved Yugi being so cold towards him? And why was he crying? Yami could not bear to see Yugi cry, and he had no plan to see him die. "I'm here to save you."

   "I don't want to be saved!" Yugi wailed. "Least of all by you."

   "Yugi…" Yami choked on the lump in his throat. What were those coming to his eyes? Could they possibly be… tears? He fought them back. Never show weakness… Never… That was what his father drilled into his head. He knew he had already shown his weaker, gentler, more human side to Yugi. "Please come with me, Yugi. Please…"

   "No."

   Yami felt his heart break. He knew that he must leave quickly, or they would both die. If he was gone, there would be no one to cast the spell to save his people. But Yugi… He could not leave Yugi. In the short time in which they had been together, Yugi had taught him more about love, kindness, trust, and feelings of the heart than he had ever known in his life. Yugi showed him how much his people needed him, even if they would never realize it. Yugi's presence convinced him that, as a good leader, his life was not too high a price to pay for the safety of his people. Yugi reminded him why he lived, gave a meaning to his life, his very existence. Without Yugi, he would be lost. Without Yugi, he would have no reason to live. Yami made a decision.

   "I am not leaving without you…"

   His voice was soft, the words swallowed by the roar of flames, coming closer and closer, but Yugi heard them. His resolve failed quickly, the stubborn rebellious decision to die in the fire breaking. He could not stay, not if Yami would die with him! His people needed him. More than that, Yugi's heart needed him. Even if he was going to die and drift into blissful unawareness, he could never rest if he had hurt the one he loved.

   The flames licked at the wood, crawling closer. Yugi yelped at the heat, terrified. If he did not leave, he would face the pain of a slow, burning death. More than that, Yami would face the same. Yugi did not, even for a second, doubt that Yami would stay.

   Yami approached him again, and Yugi allowed him to use his magic to blast away the manacles. Yami scooped him up and held him close, comforting and protecting. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and hugged him desperately, and Yami sprang towards the doors, or at least towards where he thought the doors were. He wanted to teleport, but he could not think.

   As the flames grew, Yami burst out the doors, with Yugi safe in his arms. As he expected, his healers were waiting for him. They did not look pleased.

   "Master, you should not have done that!"

   Yami shifted Yugi to one arm and raised his hand, palm out. Everyone quieted.

   "Yugi needs healing," he murmured softly. "That is my main priority. Anyone that wishes to lecture me can do so, after I am done." He turned to the advisors, who cowered fearfully. "And then… I will have a word with _you_."

   "Y-yami…" Yugi whispered tearfully. "You promised that you wouldn't let them hurt me… You said…"

   Yami's heart ached, and he leaned down to kiss away Yugi's tears. "I'm sorry, sweet one, I truly am. I forbade them from hurting you. I said that they weren't allowed to touch you, unless— Oh no. No, I'm sorry, no… I… I told them that they were not to hurt you, unless you were threatening my life. I apologize, Yugi…"

   "I don't want to kill you!" Yugi declared. They were at Yami's room; the Duel Monsters teleported them there. Yami set Yugi down on his bed and sat down beside him, cradling him. "I would never hurt you, Yami, never!"

   "Shhhh, I know," Yami comforted. "As soon as I know that you're alright, I'm going to order them away from you forever. I will never see you hurt again. Never!"

   Yugi smiled softly, and his eyes fluttered close at the healing magic of the Mystical Elf. When Yami was sure that Yugi's wounds were all closed, he pulled him close and kissed his forehead softly. How he longed to lie down next to that soft, warm, sweet body… But he knew he should not. Now that Yugi was finally trusting him, he could not afford to break that bond. He vowed to refrain from being with the boy unless Yugi came to him. He would wait for the rest of his life, if needed.

   _Not that I have long left to live…_ he thought bitterly. _But I will respect Yugi, even if it means never touching him again._

   Yami froze. Was Yugi saying something? He listened closer. No, Yugi was merely mumbling in his sleep. Yami prepared to leave, and felt a hand clutch his arm desperately. Yugi pressed himself closer, lost in a nameless nightmare.

   "Don't leave me, Yami!" Yugi wailed in his sleep, though softly. "I'm scared… I need you, Yami… Don't leave…"

   Yami hugged him close and rubbed his back. "I will never leave you, Yugi," he murmured. "No matter what."

   As Yugi fell into peaceful slumber, Yami left the room. Yugi whispered one last word. "Aishteru…" (A/N: "I love you…")

   The counselors were faced with a very, very upset Pharaoh. The air was nearly crackling with his anger. They shrank back unconsciously, even the Head Advisor. They have seen Yami's magic at work before.

   "How dare you hurt him after my order?!" he demanded. "I said that he was not to be touched!"

   "L-let me explain," the head advisor begged, cringing. "We were only trying to do what was best for you, my lord. We feared for your life. You trust the boy entirely too much, lord, that we felt he was taking advantage of your kindness. Pharaoh, I, we… we saw him slip a pouch of mysterious powders into your drink one morning. We tried to warn you, but you had already taken that concoction. We saw no ill effects, but we feared he was getting too bold."

   Yami glared. "That 'concoction' was medicine for headaches. I asked him to get it, and the Healer gave it to him."

   The advisor gasped. "I… I am most sorry, m-my lord!"

   "I ought to have you executed," Yami commented. "I know that your intention was not good. You have hurt him very badly, and without notifying me. How did the chamber 'happen' to catch on fire? No, shut up! It was not an 'accident'. I am not an idiot. You meant to kill him. You – all of you – deserve to die!"

   "Please, no!" the advisor pleaded. "I beg of you, my lord, my liege… Spare me this once. We will never harm him again. Please, my lord, let me live…"

   "Before, I would have killed you without hesitation," Yami hissed softly. "But Yugi taught me to value life. Yet, he was the one that you planned to kill. Why should I let you live?"

   Yami felt a hand on his arm, and looked down. Yugi, still abnormally pale from the loss of blood, looked up with large eyes. Yami felt his breath catch in his throat. The sunlight from the window caressed his face, making it glow. A thin cape billowed out, giving the impression of wings. Dressed in pure white, Yugi looked like an angel descended from Heaven.

   "Give them a chance," Yugi beseeched. "Please, Yami? I don't want any deaths because of me…"

   Yami smiled softly at Yugi. _So kind..._ he thought. _He would spare even his worst enemies._ He cleared his throat and spoke out loud. "I will let you live this time. Remember to whom you owe your lives. _Never_ hurt him again, or else."

   "Yes, my Pharaoh," the advisors murmured demurely and left.

   The following days were some of the best that Yami had ever experienced. In his entire existence, he had never felt so happy, even when he was surrounded by wealth. Slowly, but hesitantly, he let his mask of coldness fall, allowed Yugi to see him beneath his hard armor of cruelty, revealing a surprisingly vulnerable teen. All those years, ever since his mother's death, his father had been forging that armor. After the old Pharaoh's demise, he wore that armor, at first uncomfortably, but then, getting used to it. Even without realizing it, he had built a fortress around his heart, and hid in its farthest, darkest corner. None dared to brave the barrages and flaming arrows from its walls. None had fond the boy underneath until Yugi came. With him, Yami did not need to be "Pharaoh". With him, Yami could be a human, a friend.

   Yugi, also, felt more like a guest than a slave. Yami made no demands of him, only gentle requests, he was given whatever he asked for, provided with fine clothes, and now, he dined with Yami and was invited into the meetings. Every day he spent with Yami, he grew more and more in love. He wondered when he could tell him, if he could…

   The Duel Monsters, however, were not so calm. They were more sensitive to magic, and felt a strand of it twist, ever so slightly. They informed their Master of this, and went back to their duties, worry apparent in their mind. They could only hold themselves ready and wait for Yami's call, the call of the King of Games.

   Meanwhile, to amuse themselves, Yami and Yugi dueled. Under Yami's teachings, Yugi's skills flourished, so that even the Pharaoh was hard-pressed to defeat him. One day, Yugi managed to win. Though defeated, the young Pharaoh was delighted, and beamed in pride.

   However, the shadow of threat grew, the threat of war bloomed. Now, the magical disturbances were powerful enough for Yami to feel. The nights grew colder, and Yami exhausted his magic trying to push away the icy winds that could not be natural.

   A soft knock came at Yami's door one night, the door that led to Yugi's room. The boy came into the Pharaoh's chamber hesitantly, shivering in cold, clutching a blanket around him tightly.

   "Y-yami…" His teeth were chattering.

   "What is it?" Yami asked. "Are you cold?" He smacked himself mentally. Of course Yugi was cold. Even _he_ was.

   "Y-y-yes…"

   "Would you like more blankets?" Yami asked gently, wondering how much magic he could spare. Suddenly, he did not care. Yugi _will_ be warm, even if he had to give up his own heat. The boy meant so much to him…

   "I…" Yugi hesitated, blushing. Yami's eyes widened in amazement as he realized what Yugi wanted. The younger one continued. "I… Can I… May I… I want to… to sleep… with you."

   Yami was overjoyed. He moved over a bit, and held his blanket open for Yugi to go in. The young one leapt in and smiled at him gratefully. Yami reached out and pulled Yugi close, caressing his back gently. Yugi stiffened slightly, and he let go immediately.

   "I don't want to do… that…" Yugi's eyes held desperate pleading. "Please, I…"

   Yami stroked his hair and traced the lines of his face. "I won't force you to do anything, little angel. I'm sorry for what I did before. We'll just sleep, okay?" He nuzzled the top of Yugi's head. "Will you let me hold you close?"

   Yugi relaxed and snuggled closer to Yami, resting his head against Yami's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against his neck. It was here that he felt most comfortable. It was here that he was truly happy. He wrapped his arms around Yami and pressed himself close, gasping as heat flooded into him. This time, without fear, he was almost overwhelmed by love. Yami was all hard muscles and soft skin, shifting, caressing. The intoxicating spicy scent the Pharaoh always had reached Yugi, and he moaned, burying his head into Yami's chest, rubbing his nose into the opening in his robe.

   Yami tightened his hold on his amethyst-eyed beauty and closed his eyes, his hands rubbing Yugi's back under his robe. Yugi gasped and clutched Yami's clothes. He Pharaoh moaned at the contact and clutched him closer. He longed for skin-on-skin contact, longed for that first night, just without the fear. But he would wait until Yugi was ready. He would wait…

   "Mmmmmm…" Yami was very comfortable the next morning. He realized that this was mainly due to the warm little body next to his. Yugi's body… Yami sighed happily and pulled the little one close to him, kissing his hair. Yugi stirred in his arms and looked up, smiling sleepily. Yami's heart ached at such beauty. Not for the first time, he wished he could just be with Yugi forever.

   "Thank you, Yami," Yugi whispered.

   "For what?"

   "For everything…"


End file.
